Beacon High School
by Seijikoujo
Summary: High School story, slice of life type, with characters from RWBY, there will be no heavy drama since I do not really like it but if you like to read a simple uplifting story, well sit back and enjoy. There will be mainly WhiteRose and Bumblebee and other pairings. Rated M because smut (sex) but with Rated T version of these chapters as well.
1. Chapter 1 : A letter

Beacon University, one of the most prestigious university in Remnant. Many have the dream of going there. No matter what you wish to study, you can learn it at Beacon. But as it is one the best university, it is really hard to get in. The best way of getting there would be to graduate from Beacon High School, the high school affiliated with the university. Ruby Rose was in heaven, she received two days earlier, a letter from the headmaster of B.U, Professor Ozpin, offering her a place at Beacon High School even though she was 2 year younger, specifically 15 years old. She was in her room, sitting on the floor, still not believing she received that offer.

"So? How is my young genius doing?" said Taiyang, Ruby's father, leaning on the doorframe of Ruby's room.

"Dad! I'm so happy right now! I'll be able to learn from the best" exclaimed Ruby while turning around with one of the biggest smile Taiyang has ever seen.

Before Taiyang was able to say anything, a yellow flash occurred just a bit under is vision and a huge collision sound over Ruby was heard probably all over the island of Patch.

"Oooooh, I'm so proud of my baby sister! We'll be able to go to school together." Said a mass of yellow hair laying on top of Ruby.

"Yaaaang! That hurts" painfully said the younger girl.

"Come on, Yang. Let her up. You both still needs to pack up. Must I remind you that you are leaving tomorrow?" Mentioned their father.

"Alright" said the sisters at the same time.

"I'll see you later little sis" Yang got up and left her room to pack up. _'Hmmmm I should hurry a little bit, I haven't even started yet' s_ he taught to herself.

Later in the evening, around the dinner table, Ruby, Yang and their father were eating each their favorite meal. A huge burger with extra bacon for Ruby, a plate full of all kind of meat for Yang with a lot of spicy sauce and a steak with a bit of vegetables for Taiyang.

"So girls, how are you feeling about your first day at Beacon High?" asked Taiyang.

"I'm so excited! We'll meet all kind of new people, the training center is worldly known for all its equipment. Their Kickboxing team is the best high school team in the world and every one of them has been promised an awesome future with a career that will let them meet the coolest and strongest people in the world" almost yelled Yang as she remembered to breath.

On the other side of the table however, Ruby was sitting, barely eating with her eyes down.

"Is everything okay?" said her father "Normally, when I make you that burger, I can barely see your hands moving! Have I messed it up?"

"N-no, that not it, it's delicious but…" said lowly Ruby.

"But?"

"I was really happy when I received that letter, but what if it was a mistake, what if I'm not good enough? Even if it's not an error, I don't know if I'll be able to make friends, and that scares me"

"Oh come on baby sis!" said happily Yang "You were always top of the class, and you're dreaming about becoming a Dust Engineer. You know things about that even better than professionals that studied it for years. You've got nothing to fear on that part. As for the social part, remember, I will be there. You won't be alone. I heard that the dorm are for 4 peoples and you get to choose with who you want to be, so we'll be together."

"Thanks Yang, I feel better now" said with a smile Ruby.

"You two can do what you want for the rest of the day" said Taiyang "I'll take care of washing the dishes, just remember that you need to be to go to bed not too late as you need to be awake at 6 tomorrow morning. The ship leaves at 8 o'clock"

"Okay dad!" exclaimed the two sisters while they got up and ran towards the living room to play their favorite video game – Kung Fu Ninja Slayer Ultimate Death Battle 2.

The rest of the evening went by really fast and the time for bed came quickly. As the sisters went to their room, Yang said "I'm really excited to pass the next three years with you!"

"Me too Yang!" answered Ruby

Ruby entered her room to get in her pajamas and jumped in bed wishing tomorrow came by faster, but she was still a bit nervous about the fact that she has troubles with peoples.

 _'Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet'_ were the last taughts in her head while she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2 : Departure

"WAKE UP GIRLS, ITS 6 O'CLOCK!" yelled Taiyang from the kitchen while he was preparing his daughters each their favorite breakfast, bacon and eggs for Yang and crepes and waffles for Ruby.

"It's way too early to wake up" grunted Yang "Is there really people awake at this time?"

"Well at least it smells good" said Ruby while yawning.

They entered the kitchen and both of them were still wearing theirs pajamas. Ruby was wearing a black tank top with a pink heart on her chest and a pair of light pink pants covered in red roses. Yang on the other hand was wearing a yellow t-shirt and a pair of loose brown boxer short.

They both sat at their usual place around the table while their father gave them each their respective plate.

"Enjoy while I go pack the car with your luggages" said Taiyang while going upstairs.

"I wonder what our first day will be like" wondered Ruby while shoving a huge portion of the crepe in her small mouth.

"Well, today will be pretty relaxing, we will arrive at Beacon High around ten and they will show us the dorm where we will be sleeping, don't worry, we will be together" Yang started eating too. "Then we will have until noon to settle in and meet our new roommates. I hope they will be fun. After that we will be giving a tour around the school and then we will be free to do what we want for the rest of the day."

"That seems pretty relaxing like you said, perfect for a new anxious student like me" Ruby got up and took care of her dishes and then went in her room's direction while mentioning "I'll go change, I doubt this outfit is appropriate for a first day at school."

"Oh come on, you look cute in it" said Yang while giving her an overly exaggerated wink.

"Yeah yeah" Ruby rolled her eyes "I hope the uniform is cute though, I do not want to wear ugly clothes for the next three years."

 _'Man, that girl really can't take a compliment'_ Yang taught to herself "I'm sure it's going to be fine."

"You're probably right, well, I'll see you later"

While Ruby left the kitchen, Yang got up to pretended she was going to take care of her dishes but when Ruby was out of sight, she dumped everything in the sink and hopes their father would not notice before they would leave. With a small smile on her face, she went upstairs as well to change too.

Fifteen minutes later, both of them came downstairs. Ruby opted for a plain black t-shirt with a red blouse over it and chose a red and black checkered skirt and black knee socks to match her outfit. Yang chose a simple orange tank top with a brown jacket and a pair of cargo pants that matched her jacket.

Since they were supposed to leave in twenty minutes, they decided to spend the last of their time speaking with their father about Beacon High.

"So what was the most memorable things at school?" asked curiously Ruby. "Was it the teachers? Was it the clubs?"

"Or was it the girls?" playfully asked Yang.

"All of them" said with a smile Taiyang. "I remember the friends I made in the Kickboxing club, and even though the history class with professor Port was boring since he was only speaking about his younger time and all the great things he accomplish, it gave me a reason to sleep."

Taiyang rose his head as if he was looking at something in the distance. Ruby and Yang looked at each other wondering if he was going to say something else.

When Yang opened her mouth to ask if her father was okay, Taiyang continued what he was saying "But the thing that is the most memorable for me was every time I spent with my roommates, Summer, Raven and Qrow. Boy, have we been in trouble, it was almost as if we had a reserved seat in the principal's office."

With a small laugh, he looked at the clock and said "We should leave now if we do not wish to be late."

His daughters nodded in agreements and followed him in the car. The small ride in car was filled with laughter and cheerful talk but when they arrived, silence filled the small space where they were.

They all got out of the car and while Ruby and Yang watched the ship that would take them to Beacon, Taiyang went in the back of the car to pick up the girls luggages and gave them their stuff.

"So I guess it's time to say goodbye" said Taiyang.

"I'll miss you dad" Ruby hugged her father.

"Yeah, I'll miss you too" added Yang while joining the family hug.

"Well, it's going to be really uneventful without you two around but do not worry, I can manage on my own" said Taiyang.

The three separated, a bit sad, but they all knew they would see each other again, at least for every single holiday. The two girls climbed on the ship and waved one last goodbye to their father, who waved back at them as well.

At 10 o'clock exactly, the ship began its one hour and a half journey towards the capital where they would go in a bus to the shool.


	3. Chapter 3 : A ship ride

During the ride, Ruby and Yang decided to explore the ship. While they were speaking about the future classes they would take, they came across another duo that were going the other way. A tall guy that looked about the same age as Yang, which was around 16, with long black hair but with a strange pink strand of hair on the left side of his head. He was wearing a pair of plain white pants and a green coat zipped all the way through the top. He was walking in silence and looking almost annoyed by the girl on his side. That girl was the complete opposite. She was wearing really flashy clothes, a white top with a pink heart on her chest, a blue blouse over it and a pink pleated skirt. Her bright orange hair made her stand out even more. But more importantly, she was speaking constantly.

"So I heard we could choose our roommates but I doubt they would let a boy and a girl live under the same roof" said the girl so fast, Ruby and Yang wondered how she was breathing.

"So we need a plan to end up in the same room together. What about I disguise myself as a guy, no that won't work, my chest is too big to pass as a guy. Maybe you could disguise yourself as a girl, no that won't work, you're too handsome to do that Ren. Wait, I got it. We bribe the headmaster"

"Nora" the guy finally spoke and turned towards the girl "I don't think any of those plan would work"

"You're so pessimistic, but we don't have a choice, I don't want to with strangers for the next 3 years"

Ruby and Yang had stopped, curious about how the conversation between those would go, but the older one decided to step in.

"Just so you know" she said loud enough so they would turn around "The room are mix so you don't need to worry about that"

"Really?" the girl called Nora turned around with hope in her eyes.

"Yeah" Ruby advanced toward them "Our father told us that when he was in school, he was with one other guy and two girl"

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou" the orange haired girl exclaimed and she hugged really hard Ruby and lifted her.

"I…can't…breathe…Yaaang…I…see…the…light" grunted Ruby.

"Oh, I'm sorry" she dropped the small girl who took a gasp of air "By the way, I'm Nora, and this is Ren" she pointed the tall guy "I'm really grateful of you, I don't want us to be apart. You see, we've been together ever since our childhood, but we're not _together-together_."

"Euuuuh…ok?" Yang said while giving a weird look to Ruby.

"Nora, I think you should calm down a bit, like she said, my name is Ren" the guy said while giving them a small smile.

"My name is Yang and this is my little sister, Ruby"

"So what will you guys be studying at Beacon?" asked Nora.

"I'll be studying Dust Physics so I can go to Beacon University to learn about Dust Engineering" answered Ruby.

"And I'll be studying the main course but I'll be in the kickboxing club so I can get recruit in B.U to become a pro" added Yang. "What about you two?"

"I took the Electricity Course, whenever I get near those thingy, I can't stop before I find out how it works" Nora had a really excited look on her face "And Ren took the Art course, you should really see his paintings"

"Nora, we were supposed to go see Pyrrha and Jaune remember, better not keep them waiting" mentioned Ren.

"Oh yeah, that's right, well it was nice meeting you two, I hope we'll see each other at Beacon" Nora waved her hands while turning around with Ren.

"Yeah, have a nice day" Ruby waved back at Nora. "Well….she was energetic"

"No kidding, I'm surprised someone as quiet as that Ren would like to spend his time with a girl like her, but well, if he likes it, that's good for him" Yang shrugged at Ruby "So wanna keep exploring?"

"Yeah, let's go toward the back"

The sisters went toward the back of the ship. When they almost arrived, while turning around a corner, Yang could hear a small _bong_ followed by a bigger one. When she checked what happened, she saw Ruby and another girl on the ground with what seemed to be her luggages scattered around. The girl was really pretty, she had pure white hair and a skin almost as pale. She was wearing a pale blue and white dress with a darker blue snowflake on her back.

"Watch where you're going, you dunce!" exclaimed the girl.

Unable to say a word, Ruby stared in awe at girl.

"Is there something on my face?" said the white haired girl while getting up.

"….pretty…" mumbled Ruby.

"What was that?"

"Oh, euh, nothing, I'm really sorry for bumping in you like that, I should have been more careful" said Ruby a bit too loud.

"No, it's okay, I overreacted a little bit, I apologize" she offered her hand to Ruby, who took it with a bit of nervousness, even more when when she felt a bit of red gradually appearing on her cheeks. She hoped no one would notice but one quick look towards her sister told her the opposite.

Ruby got up while mumbling something close to thank you and she took a step back while looking at ground.

Unable to stand the awkward silence anymore, Yang decided to break the ice.

"So what's your name?"

"My name is Weiss Schnee and I'll be studying the Entrepreneurship course, what about you?" she asked while turning towards Yang.

"I'm Yang Xiao Long, nice to meetcha. And I'll be studying the main course but I want to become a kickboxer pro" said with one of her biggest smile "And the girl here that doesn't seems to be able to talk with you, is my younger sister Ruby, she studies Dust Physics."

"You're a student at Beacon?" Weiss said that with a surprised look "How old are you?"

"I'm 15 but I'll be turning 16 soon" answered Ruby while still looking at the ground.

"FIFTEEN?" Weiss managed to take a surprised look to a whole new level "Euh, sorry, it's just impressive to see such a young person enrolled in one of the hardest course at Beacon."

"Well, my mother taught me about everything when I was young, but I'm nowhere near as good as her."

"Weiss, what are you doing? Come back here" the woman who just spoke looked exactly like Weiss but only 25 years older.

"Yes mother, it was nice meeting you two" Weiss turned around and took her luggages to go to her mother's side.

Yang waved at Weiss and turned around towards Ruby, who was still looking at her with red cheeks. The yellow sister grinned and saw a chance to lovingly tease her younger sister.

"Well look at that, love at first sight really do exist"

"W-what are you talking about?" Ruby back up a bit and her cheeks became almost as red as her blouse.

"Yeah yeah says the girl who…." Yang couldn't finish her sentence. She was staring at something over Ruby's shoulder.

Ruby, curious, turned around to see what her sister was staring at. That's when she saw a girl sitting on a bench reading a book. The girl had long black hair with a bow over her head. She has yellow eyes that seemed to be really into the story. She was wearing a black t-shirt with a strange logo on her right breast with a white long sleeve blouse over it, and a pair of black jeans.

"It seems that love at first sight really do exists" whispered Ruby in Yang's right ear.

Before Yang could answer back, a voice came from the speakers all around the ship.

"Hello, here's your captain, if you look to left side of the ship you'll be able to see the city of Vale, we'll be arriving shortly. I hope you've enjoyed the trip"

"Seems like our new live will start soon" mentioned Yang.

"Yeah" was the only thing she could answered back.


	4. Chapter 4 : A new life begins

"Whoaaa" Ruby and Yang were both at a loss for words. A huge school ground, almost as big as a city, was laying before them. Buildings of every color and materials were standing as far as the eyes could see.

"Enjoying the view kiddo?" said a voice behind the two sisters who turned around.

"Uncle Qrow!" yelled the girls while jumping at neck of a tall man with black hair standing behind them.

"It's nice seeing the two of you" Qrow hugged both his nieces before putting them back to ground.

Qrow Branwen, brother of Yang's mom, Raven Branwen. He was wearing a security guard outfit which consisted of a blue jacket with a small badge on his left breast and a pair of deep blue pants fasten by a black belt.

"I'm so happy to see you, did you miss me? DID YOU MISS ME?" yelled Ruby with excitement in her big silver eyes.

"Nope" answered Qrow with a small laugh while rubbing the younger sister's hair.

"What brings you here?" asked Yang, as happy as her little sister to see her uncle.

"Ozpin asked me to come work here, and when Tai told me that the two of you were coming here, I decided to leave Signal to come here. Congratulations to both of you for passing your entrance exams by the way"

"It wasn't that hard, but still, you should treat us to dinner because, you know, it would be a better way to congratulate us don't ya think?" Yang gave her uncle a wink with a beaming smile.

"Yeah yeah, maybe if you girls behave for the first week" smiled Qrow returning his niece smile. "By the way, I've already spoke with the headmaster about the two of you being in the same room, so you've got nothing to worry about on that part. You'll paired with two other girls, I'll take you to the dorm and you will probably meet them soon."

The two girls nodded, took their luggages and followed their uncle towards their new home for the next three years, happy they would at least know on person in all the school. After a fifteen minutes walk, the three arrived in front of a building, five floors tall, made of red bricks with a blue roof.

"Here we are, your new home" said Qrow who turned around while searching something in his pockets. He took out two cards "Those will be your keys to your dorm, they can also be used as debit card and identification. There's also a small chip inside and with your account on the student website, you can localize them so if you lose them, it's not that bad."

"Thanks uncle Qrow" said Ruby while taking her card. "If we want to see you, what do we do?"

"Here's my address and scroll number if you ever need it, or if you just want to chat" Qrow gave them a small piece of paper and the two girls entered the information in their scroll. "But now I'll have to leave you two, I need to report to Ozpin, I'll see you two later, I've been appointed to be your room's tour leader, so I'll show you around. Oh, and by the way, your room number is 312"

"Thanks, see you later uncle Qrow" said the girls while waving their uncle goodbye.

Ruby and Yang entered the building and check on the map where their room would be.

"On the third floor, then turn left and it's the fourth room to the right" told Yang.

Both of them went towards the elevator, and arriving to third floor, they followed the instructions Yang told before to reach their room. When they had reach their room, they noticed on the side of the door, four small silver nameplate.

"R. Rose, W. Schnee, B. Belladonna, Y. Xiao Long" Ruby read while tilting her head while thinking about something. "W. Schnee? I have the feeling I heard that somewhere"

"Schnee is the last name of the white hair girl you bumped in on the ship" said Yang while unlocking the door and entering the room.

"W-w-what? Her? I'm going to be living with her?" stuttered Ruby.

"Yep, and me and that Belladonna. I wonder what she or he is like" Yang turned around and saw her sister completely frozen in just outside the room. "If you don't get in, I'll close the door"

Ruby shook her head and with a small blush on her cheeks took the few steps needed before entering her new home for next three years.

Yang and Ruby took a look around their new living quarter. They had a pretty normal size room with four beds on the far wall next to the window, and next to each beds was a nightstand. On the right side of the room was a small kitchen with every necessities like the fridge, the oven and a sink. On the left side was a small living room where was a television with a DVD player and a couch. On the wall to left side, there was also a door that led to a closet, big enough for four young students to stock all their clothes. On the opposite side, two doors led to two bathroom, which would be really useful in the morning.

The two sisters started to unpack wondering when their new roommates would arrived. With every passing minutes, Ruby became more and more anxious about Weiss Schnee. She could remember very well the white haired girl. She looked almost like a princess, beautiful like a thousand white roses, pretty as a pure white polished diamond. The sound of a card sliding through the electrical lock of the door brought back Ruby out of her dream world as she almost jumped out of surprise.

A few seconds later, the girl who Ruby was waiting for entered the room.

She stopped while entering the room, looking towards Yang and Ruby and asked "Are you two the girls I met on the ship? Yang and Ruby right?"

"Yep that's us, I'm surprised you remembered our names from a small encounter like that" answered Yang. "I'm sorry, but I remember your last name as it was on the name plate but I forgot you first name"

"It's okay, we've only just for less than two minutes. It's normal, my name is Weiss, I'm looking forward to spending the next three years with the two of you."

"Yeah, me too" Yang looked over at Ruby who was still unable to say anything in presence of the white haired girl. As much as she did love teasing her little sister, she decided to give her a hand. "Me and Ruby could help you with you luggages, you seems to have a lot."

"It's true that I did brought a lot of things, if it's not too much to ask, I would very much appreciate your help"

"It's our pleasure" said Yang with her usual smile. "Ruby, you coming?"

Ruby snapped out of it. "Euuuh…yeah"

With the three of them, it took them only twenty minutes to take care of all Weiss' clothes and when they finished, they all went sitting on the couch.

Yang lets out a huge sigh. "Wow, you really have a lot of clothes"

"Yeah, sorry about that, I'm very thankful to the two of you" answered Weiss. "Now, there's only that B. Belladonna person that is missing, do you know her?"

"Nope, but she should be here soon, it's already 11h30, there's only thirty minutes before we get taken on the tour around school" mentioned Yang.

As soon she finished her sentence, the door opened and Yang became the same as Ruby when she first saw Weiss, which is completely frozen. The same black haired girl that Yang saw on the ship just entered their room.

Weiss got up and went towards her to introduced herself "Hello, you must be our last roommate. My name is Weiss Schnee, a pleasure to meet you. What is your name?"

The girl look over the room, saw Ruby and Yang on the couch then turned back to Weiss "Blake Belladonna"

Blake took her only luggage with her towards the closet and put her clothes on the hanger.

"Do you need a hand?" politely asked Weiss.

"No, it's okay" Blake apparently already finished putting up her clothes. She went near the bed on the far left side of the room and started putting books under her bed, except for one. She watched the three others girls and when she noticed that no one was looking, she putted the book under her pillow. She then took one other, opened it and started reading it while sitting on the bed.

"She doesn't seems to speak a lot" mentioned Ruby.

"Well, we met on the ship, so we already know each other a small bit" said Weiss. "But to her, we're simply strangers. I'm sure we will get along just fine."

"I hope" was the only Yang could answer.

They spend the rest of the time, either speaking or exploring a bit of their new home until noon arrived. At that time, a knock on the door sounded and Yang and Ruby went to opened the door, Weiss simply waited to see who their tour guide would be while Blake simply putted away her book.

When they opened the door, they saw Qrow in the hallway smiling at his nieces.

"You girls are ready?"

"Yeah we are" said Yang.

"Let's go" added Ruby while both Weiss and Blake simply nodded wondering why the two sisters where that friendly with him.

"Follow me" said Qrow while leading towards the exit.


	5. Chapter 5 : Let's get to know each other

**Sorry about the late update everyone, I got lost in Persona 5 (man, 72 hours of gameplay in six day while going to school full time, you need to get a life Seiji)**

 **Well, here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

The small group left the dormitory and went towards the ground where all the school related building were. It wasn't really far, so that way, students would have less chance of getting late. It took less than five minutes to arrive to the first building the girls needed to see.

It was the biggest building they have seen so far. Eight floors tall, entirely white. It was truly the jewel of Beacon High School.

Ruby, Yang and Weiss stared at the building in awe. Even Blake seemed to be a bit impressed. Qrow looked over the young girls with a smile.

"This is where you'll spend a lot of your time. This is where all the classes of the main course will take place. No matter what course you chose, you can't run away from English, Math and History" Qrow gave a small smile when he saw his nieces discouraged faces after what he said.

"There's really no way to escape those?" asked Ruby.

"Nope!" answered almost instantly her uncle. "But don't worry, I'll show you the Dust Physics building and the Gym for Yang" Qrow turned over to Weiss and Blake who hadn't said a word since the beginning of the tour "What are you two studying? We'll go visit those building too"

"I took the Entrepreneurship course" answered Weiss.

"Literature" was the only word Blake said.

"Ok then, follow me" Qrow said while turning away.

"May I ask you a question sir?" asked Weiss.

"Of course" Qrow looked over his shoulder towards the young white-haired girl.

"You seems really close to both Ruby and Yang, are you related?" asked Weiss. Blake looked in Qrow's direction, interested too.

"Yeah, I'm their uncle" Qrow smiled and rubbed both his nieces' hair earning a "Heeeyyy!" from Yang and a small laugh from Ruby, which was really adorable to Weiss and she found herself blush a little because of that.

Qrow took them all on tour around the school ground to show them every buildings they would need to get to their classes. After an hour and half they all went back to the dorm before leaving Qrow who wished them a good day while leaving to go see the next group he had to care of.

The four girls went back to their room, happy to have the rest of the day off. Ruby and Yang went to sit on the couch while letting a small sigh, while Blake went toward her bed with the intention of reading for the rest of the day. Weiss stood in the middle of the room, thinking about something.

"I have an idea" she finally said. "Why don't we get to know each other? Since we will be living together for the next three years, I think it's a pretty good idea"

The two sisters nodded in agreement while going to sit on one of the bed. Even Blake thought it would be a good idea, since they would probably ask her a lot of questions if she refused. When they were all sitting together on two beds facing each other, Weiss started talking.

"I guess I'll start, so my name is Weiss Schnee, I'm 16. I'm from Atlas and I took the Entrepreneurship course because I intend to take over my father company" She turned toward Ruby. "What about you?"

"M-me?" Ruby wasn't really used to talk to people except her sister, father and uncle so trying to do it with two new peoples was a bit hard but she calmed down when her sister putted her hand on her shoulder. "My name is Ruby Rose, I'm 15 years old and I'm from the island of Patch. I took the Dust Physics course in order to go to Beacon University in Dust Engineering"

Even though she already knew that Ruby was young, she was still a bit surprise to see such a young person to take one of the hardest course in all of Beacon High.

"How did you manage do get accepted in Beacon High when you're still so young?" asked Weiss. "Not that I doubt your intelligence of course, but I'm a bit surprise"

"I got recommended by my father to headmaster who gave me a few tests to pass, and after those, he gave me a scholarship to study here"

Weiss couldn't even hide her surprise "W-what? I was surprise since you're young but you even got a scholarship?"

"Yup!" Yang said while putting her arm around her sister's shoulder. "'My little sister is a genius"

"Mom was the real genius" Ruby whispered with a downhearted smile and only Yang heard what she said, so she decided to change the subject.

"Well about me, my name is Yang Xiao Long" she said with energetic voice. "I'm just turned 17 on August 3th and I chose the main course but I'll try my best to join de kickboxing team at B.U" She turned to Blake. "What about you?"

Blake took a bit of time before answering. She was a bit like Ruby, she had trouble talking with new people. "I'm Blake Belladonna, 16, took the literature course"

"Where are you from?" asked Weiss.

"I…..can't say that" hesitated Blake, unsure if she could tell that to her new roommates.

"What do you want to do after school?" asked Yang, curious.

"I don't know, maybe a writer" answered Blake.

"Have you ever written something?" wondered Ruby.

"W-well…..no, I've never tried" Blake looked away while answering.

The rest of the day went by as they kept on talking and getting to know each other until five o'clock came by as well as Yang's stomach rumbling.

"Well guess that's the cue to go eating" laughed Ruby. She got up and went toward the door. "Wanna go to the cafeteria, see how the food taste?"

The other three girls agreed and went on their way to go eat while still talking and laughing.


	6. Chapter 6 : Truth or Dare

It's been a full week since Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang became roommates. Most of the awkwardness that Ruby and Yang felt with Weiss and Blake went away as they learned about each other. Ruby, when she was feeling a bit more used to being with other peoples, started to acted more cheerfully. Yang was being a complete extrovert with everyone. She even made friend with four people in the room facing theirs on the first day of school. Weiss kept acting like a girl from a noble lineage but that didn't stopped her from showing a warm heart with everyone, as long as they didn't bother her during her studies. Blake had a bit of trouble opening up, due to the fact that she was an introvert, but with someone like Yang around her, she started to get out of her shell.

Even though they all got along, a closer relationship bloomed between Ruby and Weiss, and Yang and Blake. Ruby studied with Weiss, even if she didn't like it, but since it was with the beautiful white-haired girl, she could endure it. She had a hunch about why she enjoyed Weiss' company so much even though she never felt like that with anyone, but she really appreciated the feeling. Yang acted a lot different when she was around Blake. With anyone else, she always acted like she was really open-minded about romance and sexuality, since she was making a lot of jokes about it, even though she didn't have any experience. But whenever she was around Blake, she couldn't help but feeling shy and she wasn't sure how she was feeling about that.

It was the evening, Ruby and Yang were on the couch, watching a movie while Weiss was on her bed reading her notes on the history class and Blake was ready her book "The man with two souls".

When Ruby and Yang finished the movie, the yellow one turned around to her other roommates and said with her usual smile "Hey girls wanna play a game?"

"Sure, like what?" Ruby turned over with an excited look.

"Truth or dare" Yang gave her sister a teasing look, who knew she was probably going to regret it later.

"It could be fun" Weiss putted her history notes away. "I just finished studying anyway"

Blake simply nodded and joined the others on the ground in front of the couch. When she reached everyone, she sat and asked "So, how do we proceed?"

"We'll play rock-paper-scissors for the first player and then we'll go in the order of nameplates" answered Yang. They all agreed and after the game, Yang won so she started with her first victim.

"So, Ruby, truth or dare?" Ruby wasn't surprised her sister picked her, but she was a bit scared about telling the truth to Yang.

"I'll go with dare" she said, still a bit scared, it was still Yang that had to choose the dare.

"I dare you to let me send one message to any of your contacts on your phone"

Ruby gave her scroll to her sister, thinking it wouldn't be so bad. After Yang typed something, she gave back the scroll to Ruby with a huge smile. When Ruby checked her message, she saw "Uncle Qrow: Hey, I got to tell you something, it's not easy and please be comprehensive, but I'm lesbian."

"WHAT?" Ruby stood up and faced her sister. "Why would you write something like that?"

"Next time, you just have to choose truth" Yang winked at her sister.

Ruby sated back down with a small pout, and an anxious look to her scroll. She gave Yang an angry look, swearing revenge.

"Well, Blake, truth or dare" Ruby cursed the fact she couldn't choose the one that chose her.

"I'll go with truth" answered Blake, who didn't want to be the victim of Ruby's wrath for her sister.

Ruby gave her Yang a look, then gave her small smile. "What do you think about Yang?"

Yang couldn't even say a word since she was so surprised. When she realised what her sister's question was, she still couldn't talk as she slowly turned toward Blake, while blushing a little.

Blake was a bit taken aback by the question but quickly regain her composure. She looked in the air while thinking and then said "She's a Sun, she shine brightly and she's warm"

"Oooh, interesting" Weiss winked at Blake, who blushed knowing she wouldn't get away with it.

"Now then, what about you Yang, truth or dare?" asked Weiss.

Yang turned to Weiss, worried about where this game was going, regretting a little bit about proposing this game. "I'll go with dare"

"I dare you to let me look at your scroll for two full minutes"

Yang shrugged and handed her scroll to Weiss, who looked at the gallery.

"Wow, you're more innocent than you let other people believe." Weiss was a bit surprise.

"Of course, I'm completely pure at heart." Yang gave Weiss a pouting face that Blake couldn't help but smile at.

"Well I guess it's my turn." Blake looked at Ruby. "Truth or dare?"

"T-truth" Ruby gave Blake a pleading look.

"I dare you to..." Blake was interrupted by the sound of Ruby's scroll beeping. "…let me read your latest message."

Knowing it was probably her uncle, she gave it to Blake, who took it and started reading. As soon as she finished, she started laughing while looking at Yang. "I believe it's for you" Blake said as she gave her the scroll.

Yang took it and read "Uncle Qrow: Yang, give back Ruby's scroll" Yang shook her head, but not surprised, and she handed back the scroll to her sister, who had a small smile as she read the answer.

Yang looked at Blake "Truth or dare?"

"I'll take on any dare you have for me" Blake smiled at the yellow one.

Yang got close to Blake's ears and whispered something before getting back to her place. "Your turn Ruby"

"Wait, what was the dare" asked Weiss.

"Don't worry, you'll see in time" Yang winked at the white-hair girl.

"Euuuh….ok" Ruby turned over to Weiss and asked "Weiss, truth or dare?"

"I'll take the truth"

"Tell us about your most awkward date." Ruby said with a small, curious if she could make the snow angel blush.

"Well" Weiss looked away "I've never been on a date"

"What?" Ruby was seriously surprised, how come someone like Weiss had never went on a date "How come?"

"Well, you all probably know about the Schnee Dust Company" Blake twitched a little when she heard Weiss talk about the company. "My father is the majority owner, and because of that, every persons my age I met always wanted to befriend just to please my father. What they didn't know, is that I don't want any relationship that will only serve as connections, even though my father wanted me to. In fact, the reason why I'm attending Beacon High in Entrepreneurship is because I intend to take back that company and make it a symbol of prosperity. I know of the bad rumours that goes on, about how the Faunus are exploited in dangerous mines, and I intend to unmask every bad things my father is doing. Because, he is one of the main reason that the relationship between Humans and Faunus are so bad right now."

Weiss stopped talking and realized what she said "I apologize, I didn't mean to talk about all that, and I hope I didn't broke down the mood."

"Don't worry, its okay" Blake said with a smile. Weiss nodded in agreement before saying "So, I guess it's my turn, Yang, truth or dare?"

"I won't back down from a challenge, dare" Yang said confidently.

"I dare you to let me cut your hair."

"NO!" Yang suddenly jumped, back away to the farther end of the room while protecting her hair.

"Yeah, euh, Weiss, do you mind choosing something else?" Ruby asked the white-hair girl "She is really protective when it comes to her hair"

After seeing Yang's reaction, Weiss decided to agree, anxious about the fact that the yellow girl was way stronger than her and it was a bit dangerous to make her angry "I'm sorry, I didn't know, well then, would you like to go with truth?"

"Y-yeah, I'll go with that" Yang sat back, holding her hair almost as if they were a baby.

"Tell us about your first kiss"

"Well, I never had one" Yang at ground, a bit embarrassed "All the people back in Patch were not really interesting"

"Wow, you really are pure" said Weiss.

"Of course!" Yang faked being offended since she knew with the way she acted, no one would think she was that inexperienced.

"It's my turn" Blake turned to Yang who winked at her "Ruby, truth or dare"

"Truth" answered Ruby, curious about Yang's behaviour.

"YES!" Yang shouted "I knew it would work."

"What?" Ruby was completely lost.

"Sorry Ruby, it's my dare" apologized Blake "Do you have a crush on someone?"

Ruby reddened so fast it was almost an immediate change. She turned to Yang "You can't do that!"

"Nothing says I can't" shrugged Yang "Now then, is it a yes or no?

Ruby saw no escape, since she saw that even Weiss was interested. "….es" she mumbled.

"What was that?" Yang asked while getting closer.

"Yes" Ruby said loud enough so everyone would hear it.

"And who might that be?" Yang got even closer.

"First, you're not the one asking the questions, Blake is, and second of all, only one question per truth." Ruby protested automatically.

Yang sat back at her place, unhappy she didn't thought about that.

Ruby got up and said "It's getting late and I'm tired so, I'm going to sleep." She went toward her bed to fetch her nightwear and headed to the bathroom to change.

"I wonder who it was if she had that much reaction" Weiss wondered, completely oblivious.

"Who knows?" Yang shrugged, thinking maybe she should apologize to her sister. Maybe she went too far.

Ruby got out of the bathroom "Goodnight" she simply said before going to bed. The other three decided it was time to go to bed too since they had classes tomorrow. They all changed, said goodnight and went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7 : Feelings

The bell rang, signaling the end of the second period and the beginning of the dinner. But most of all, it meant the end of he long and boring history class with Mister Port for Ruby and Yang.

They walked towards the cafeteria, but when they reached halfway, Yang stopped Ruby and said "I think I owe you and apology, I may have went to far with the game of truth or dare"

"It's okay, I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have asked that to Blake. Hugs?" answered Ruby while holding her arms up.

Yang smiled and took her sister in her arms. After letting go, they started walking slowly and Yang asked "So, what are you gonna do about Weiss?"

"I don't know, I mean, I've never felt that way about anyone before and I don't know how to deal with it. I'm already socially awkward, and now, I'm living with two new persons and I managed to get a crush on one of them the first time I met her. Everything is going too fast" Ruby's shoulder fell down as she started to feel overwhelm, but her sister putted her arm around her, which made her feel better.

"Don't worry about it, what you're going through is pretty normal for a girl our age, and remember that I'll always be there for you." Yang gave her a reassuring smile.

"Thanks Yang." Ruby smiled as well. The kept walking in silence until Ruby decided to ask "So, what are you going to do about Blake?"

Yang blushed a little, which was a refreshing sight for Ruby who was not use to see her sister flustered like that "I don't know, she completely throws me off. I spent the last five years with people who were loud, excited and hotheaded. However, Blake, she silent, calm and collected. She likes to read and to stay indoor. I don't know how to act around her, and I don't even know why I feel like that with her."

Ruby looked at her sister, thinking what she should say, or more like, how should say it. "Yang, I believe she's like a break for you."

Yang looked at her with an unsure look. "What do you mean?"

"I've seen you act before, and even if you liked it, you often seemed completely drained whenever you came home, so I believe she's simply a refreshing wave over you, and maybe unconsciously, you like it."

"Maybe you're right" sighed Yang "But that doesn't change the fact that I simply don't know how to act around her."

"Simply act like yourself, remember what she said when I asked her what she thought about you? She already know how you are, and she doesn't seem to mind. I even believe that it would be a good thing for the two of you to act a bit like the other one."

"Maybe you're right." Answered Yang. She looked in the air while thinking about something "What should we do about that, we're both interested in our roommates and I don't like the idea of living with those feelings for the next three years. Maybe we should tell them."

"I-I can't do that" stuttered Ruby as she reddened " I completely froze the first two times I saw her, how could I tell her I have a crush on her?"

"Hey, I feel the same way, I was just shooting ideas like that" Yang blushed as she saw Ruby's reaction.

Ruby sighed and said "I don't know what we should do, let's just go eat and maybe we'll come up with a better idea with a full stomach."

Yang agreed silently and they both continued walking towards the cafeteria.

* * *

Two floors over them, Blake and Weiss were coming back from their own classes and walked in the cafeteria's direction as well.

"So, she's a Sun" said Weiss, who was waiting for the opportune moment to talk about that with the black-haired girl.

Blake blushed a little "I hoped you would have forgot about that"

"Never" Weiss gave Blake a smile and a look telling her it was useless to try to change the subject.

Blake gave her a look and gave up "I don't know why I said that, she just feels like that."

"You know, it feels weird seeing someone like you interested in someone like her" Weiss added, curious.

"I'm not used to someone like her, heck, I'm not even used to be with people, but I still enjoy her presence" Blake said, thinking about the sunny girl.

"Are you gonna tell her?" asked Weiss.

"I'm not even sure about how I feel, we've just met" Blake said while turning towards Weiss "Now then, what about you? How do you feel about our little overexcited roommates?"

"What do you mean?" looked at her with a curious look.

"Wow, how oblivious can you be?" sighed Blake "I've seen how you look at her, you look at her as if she was the cutest thing in the world."

Weiss blushed, which gave a nice contrast with her pale complexion. Her eyes saddened as she lowered her head "As I said in yesterday's game, I've never have a meaningful romantic relationship. Even the only friend I ever had was my butler. I don't want to ruin things with Ruby like that"

"Yeah, I understand how you must feel, the only relationship I had was…" Blake stopped for a second, wondering if she should say that "…abusive" finished the black-haired girl.

Weiss gave her friend an understanding look while putting her hand on her shoulder. They continued silently in the cafeteria's direction to join their two friends.

* * *

When Weiss and Blake arrived, they saw a fiery mass hair and an overexcited girl sitting together. When they reached them, they sat on the other side of the table, but before they could even say hello, the speakers in the huge room made the sound informing them of an announcement.

"Hello dear students, this is the headmaster Ozpin. I'm happy to announce the upcoming event that will serve as a Welcome Party for all of the first year student, the Annual Beacon Ball, all students are invited. It will take place in the ball room at the Main Building next Saturday. Thank you for listening."

"A ball, seems like fun" said happily Yang.

The other three enthusiastically agreed, happy to be able to enjoy a party


	8. Chapter 8 : Invitation

The week went by slowly as Ruby, Yang, Weiss and Blake were really excited about the upcoming ball. Finally, on Friday, the bell rang the end of the week. Ruby and Yang met each other in the hallway as they left their classes and were on their way to the dorm.

"Hey sis" said happily Yang "How was Physics?"

"It's a bit boring since I've already seen it all with mom" answered Ruby with a smile "I can't wait to learn new things"

The sisters continued chatting as the made their way in the huge Main Building. When they arrived at the exit, Yang said suddenly "I think I'm gonna ask Blake to the ball"

"Seriously?" Ruby was surprised, she didn't thought her big sister would be that assertive.

"Yeah, I thought about it and I would like to at least make things clear with her" Yang was unusually serious. "I won't be able to live with those feelings if I have to hide them while living with her. So even if she reject me, at least I'll be able to settle down about my feelings"

Ruby was amazed about how her sister was acting really mature about that.

"Maybe you should do the same thing with the Weiss" added the yellow-haired girl.

Ruby stopped right in her track "W-what? I can't do that!" She protested right away.

"Of course I won't force you, but I think it would be nice if you ask her out"

Ruby was becoming anxious just thinking about it "But what if she refuses?"

"What if she accepts?" said back Yang.

Ruby thought about it, weighing the pros and the cons and finally said "Fine, I'll do it. But if she refuses, you're in charge of cheering me up"

"Deal" said Yang, happy by her sister's decision.

They continued chatting as they went in their room's direction.

* * *

Blake and Weiss had already returned from their own classes and were talking about the upcoming ball.

"So, do you have a date for tomorrow?" asked Blake.

"No, and for the same reason I told you last time, I'm afraid of relationship" answered Weiss.

"I understand why, trust me, I really do, but what about Ruby?"

"Why her in particular?" Weiss turned to Blake with an unsure look.

"Well, all your relationships so far have all been entirely based on them wanting a way inside your family's company. But in Ruby's case, she didn't even knew who you were when you met. I'm not telling you to date her right away, but at least try it, worst-case scenario, you will have a great evening but you two will simply stay roommates."

Weiss opened her mouth to say something but Blake interrupted her with a smile "I dare you to tell me I'm wrong"

Weiss thought a little "Fine, I guess it wouldn't hurt to try, but in exchange, you got to go with Yang. I've seen how you act around her, you seems relaxed. I understand about your past relationship as well but I'm sure it would be great influence over you"

"Deal, but let me just tell you something, I already planned on asking her" Blake said with a smile.

Weiss understood that the deal was more or less pointless in the end, but she still smiled nonetheless. They both turned towards the door when they heard the electronic lock unlock. The two sisters came in the room while Yang said "Nice timing you two, Blake, could I talk to you in the hallway for a sec?"

"Sure" answered the black-hair girl. As she left the room with Yang, she turned over to Weiss and winked at her.

Yang closed the door and turned over to Blake "I've been meaning to ask you something…"

"Want to go to the ball with me?" asked Blake, interrupting Yang.

"Wait what?" Yang was completely thrown off, when she finally understood what Blake said, she automatically protested "Wait up, I was supposed to ask you that!"

"Well too late" Blake laughed a little "So is it a yes or a no?"

"Of course I want to, but I will find a way to get back at you"

"I'm sure you will" Blake looked over at the door "Do you think we should give them more time?"

"Yeah, I doubt it's gonna be that fast" Yang nodded in agreement.

* * *

When Yang and Blake left the room, Ruby realized how stressed out she was when she saw the beautiful white-haired the girl sitting on the couch looking at her.

"Is there something wrong Ruby?" Weiss tilted her head, worried about the young girl.

"N-NO!" Ruby almost yelled, then blushed instantly, telling herself to calm down.

"Are you sure? Would you like to sit down a little bit?" Weiss tapped the couch next to her.

Ruby took a deep breath before nodding. After sitting down, she looked at Weiss and decided to ask right away to get it over as fast as possible "Weiss, would you like to go t-to the b-ball with m-me?" She wasn't able to look at her, almost regretting agreeing with Yang earlier.

After a few seconds that seemed like an eternity to Ruby, Weiss said with a smile "I would love to go to the ball with you"

Ruby looked up, wondering if she heard right "Did…did you just agree?"

"Of course I did, dolt" Weiss laughed and then smiled at Ruby, thinking that it might not be so bad after all.

At that time, Yang and Blake came back in the room, Yang wearing an even bigger smile than usual and even Blake was smiling. Due to those faces, the red-white duo knew on the spot how it went.

"So, how did it go?" asked Yang.

"It's all good" Ruby said with a huge smile, more than happy about how it went.

"So what did I told you?" Yang pulled her sister off the couch and onto her shoulder.

"Yang, let me down, let me down" Ruby laughed at same time.

While two sisters kept on messing around, Blake came to sit down next to Weiss "How do you feel about it?"

"Not unhappy that's for sure, but a little anxious" Weiss said lowly so that Ruby wouldn't hear it.

"Don't worry, I feel the same way" Blake gave her an understanding look.

"What are you two doing?" said Yang. When Weiss and Blake turned over, they the two sisters looking at them.

"Yeah, we need to go in town, to find something to dress" energetically said Ruby.

The white-hair and black-hair girl looked at each other, then turned back.

"Why not, it could be fun" said Blake "And I don't have anything to wear"

"There a small clothing store that I found last time I went into town that sells marvelous dress, and they are pretty cheap for what they are."

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Yang took Blake's hand and started to pull her towards the door.

Ruby looked at them and blushed a little looking at her hand. When Weiss noticed it, she got up and offered her hand to small girl.

"Are we going?"

"Yes!" Ruby took her hand while agreeing with one of the biggest smile she ever had, which Weiss found herself smiling and blushing at the same time.

It was with a lot of happiness and laughter that the four girls went into town looking for the perfect dress to wear the next day.


	9. Chapter 9 : The ball

**A longer chapter this time and you will find out why. I hope you really like it.**

* * *

The evening of the ball finally came as the four girls made their way to the ball room. When they arrived, they stared in awe at the amazingly well decorated room. On the side of the entrance were tables with every kind of food existing, or at least it looked like that. On the side of the room, enough table for army to sit at were aligned with numbers on them, which matched the room numbers. On the opposite side of the room, was stage set, ready for a band to play, and in front of it was the dancing hall big enough for at least two hundreds persons dancing at the same time. There was even a balcony that went around the room, except where the stage was.

The four roommates had dressed for the evening. Yang was wearing a yellow dress, a bit darker than her hair but that matched very well with it. As usual, she kept her wild hair completely loose. Blake opted for a black cheongsam with purples flowers printed on it that stopped a bit over her knees. Unlike Yang, she chose to wear a low ponytail while still keeping her usual bow on top of her head. Weiss chose to wear a light blue dress that came with a white long sleeve blouse. She curled up her hair but still kept her usual sided ponytail. Ruby went with a simple sleeveless dress, which was black on the side, underneath her arms and red on the front and the back.

"Wooooaaaaah" the four girls were completely amazed. Ruby, Weiss and Blake were looking at the ball room while Yang was looking at the food.

"Hey girls, let's grab something to eat and then head for our table." Happily said Yang while pointing the food. The other three agreed, thinking they would enjoy the evening more if they ate right away.

After a small for some but longer for others trip to the food table, they headed for their table. Weiss and Blake were the first to arrive at their place. Weiss chose the Peking duck and an assortment of vegetables while Blake chose pretty much every kind of fish that was on display. A few minutes later, Yang and Ruby arrived as well, with almost three times what Weiss and Blake had. Ruby took pretty much every kind of food that was available while Yang's plate was filled with practically only meat. The only vegetables that was there was present only because Ruby insisted that she at least a little bit of green stuff, like Yang said.

Weiss looked at Ruby thinking she was full of surprise. First, she got into Beacon two years early. Second of all, she got a scholarship for Dust Physics. And finally, she was eating so much that everyone were wondering how she could keep it all in her belly.

"So we learned about each other earlier this week, but why not continuing this by asking questions about us?" Proposed Yang.

The three other agreed and Blake chose to go first. "Yang, what happened that makes you so protective over your hair?"

Yang quickly blushed as she regretted giving her idea. Ruby simply bursted into laughter.

The yellow-haired girl looked away and mumbled something. "What? I didn't hear you" said Blake

"I said I had a horrible haircut when I was young" answered Yang, still looking away. The ridicule answer even made the normally quiet Blake laugh a bit too loud which made their tabled gain a lot of attention.

"You're not serious!" Weiss was wiping the tears that appeared after laughing so much. "The fearless Yang that want to go pro as a kick boxer got defeated by a simple haircut." After she finished speaking, she got back to laughing with Ruby and Blake.

"So what, I'd rather fight a hundred opponents than getting a pair of scissors near my head again." Yang pouted, which Blake found insanely cute.

Yang looked back at Blake. "Well then Blake, why didn't you want to tell us where you were from?"

Blake stopped laughing right away and with a saddened look, she lowered her head "I'm afraid of what would happen if I told you guys"

"What do you mean? Where are you from?" asked Ruby.

Blake kept silent, trying to avoid her roommates' eyes. Yang putted her hand on her arm which made her feel a little better. Yang said with a reassuring tone "You can tell us, nothing is gonna change, that won't change who you are. You will still be the Blake we all appreciate."

Ruby and Weiss nodded in agreement. Blake looked at the three of them while thinking if it was okay. After taking a deep breath, she decided to give, for the first time, the name of her hometown to people "I'm…from Menagerie"

Ruby and Yang looked at each other, wondering what was so special about Menagerie. Only Weiss understood. Her eyes widened as she said a bit loudly "But that means you're a…" Blake quickly pushed her hand on the white girl to shut her up. "Yeah, that exactly what it means" said quietly Blake "I'm a Faunus"

After finally saying that, Blake felt a huge weight lift from her shoulders, replaced by another one. Her friends still haven't said a single thing about her origins. She looked at them and was surprised to see all three of them smiling at her.

"So what?" simply said Yang.

Blake gave her an unsure look. "What do you mean?"

"What do YOU mean?" Ruby said while trying to keep her laughter from going out, knowing full well the importance of what was happening for Blake. "You really thought that would change anything? The only difference now is that we know you have some animal characteristics, which you keep really well hidden by the way. What are they?"

Blake was completely lost. Even she liked the outcome, she was still surprised that her friends were acting so carefree about it. "I got…cat ears, hidden under my bow"

"Ooooooh, I was wondering why you kept it at all time, even when you were sleeping." Yang clapped her hands together.

"But even if I told you, please keep it a secret, not everyone is so open-minded like you are" asked Blake.

Weiss finally said something after keeping silent ever since Blake's revelation "I would like to talk with you about that and the Schnee Dust Company, but maybe another time, I wouldn't want to ruin the mood, if it's okay with"

"Eum….okay" Blake was a little worried but after remembering what Weiss said during the game of truth or dare about her father's company, she calmed down.

"Well then, let's continue the game" exclaimed Ruby. She thought a little, trying to find a question that would lighten the mood, and ended opting for a classic one. "Weiss, what are your hobby?"

"Well I lived a rather sheltered childhood where my studying were all that mattered, but if there was something I did that I really liked, that would be singing." Answered Weiss while looking in the air.

"Seriously? Can you sing for me?" Ruby said with a huge smile. Understanding what she just said, she blushed and quickly added "Us?" Yang gave her a wink with a grin telling Ruby she wouldn't let her hear the end of it.

Weiss acted as if she didn't hear it and said "It would be my pleasure, but right now, it may be weird to start singing just like that."

Ruby agreed, happy that she would hear Weiss sang, hoping it would be soon.

"Well Ruby, what made you want to in Dust Engineering?" Asked Weiss.

"When I was young, I wanted to be exactly like my mom. And since she was one the best Engineer to ever graduate from B.U, I asked her if she could teach me and I just happened to like it." Answered Ruby.

They continued chatting cheerfully and asking questions while eating their meal. When they finished, they heard tapping in the speakers all around the room. It was Professor Goodwitch that wanted to get everyone's attention toward herself on the stage.

"Thanks you to all of you for attending this Annual Beacon Ball. We hope the food is up to your liking." A bunch of students, Yang included, yelled and affirmative response. "We would like to welcome all of our new first-year students, we hope you will have a wonderful time with us for the next three years. Now then, before we have our band start to play the music, we've organized a little activity. If some of you likes to sing, you can choose a song, come on stage and perform for everyone to see. You can do that for the next hour, after, the band will take over."

Ruby turned over to Weiss and said with one the smile Weiss liked so much "Why don't you sing?"

"Really? Right now?" Weiss was beginning to be anxious. Whenever she sang in front of people in the past, it was always in front of people she didn't care about. Right now was different since she did care a lot for her roommates, and especially the younger one. She shook her head while thinking _That's because Blake said that, I mean, of course I like her but, I'm not into girl, aren't I?_

When she looked at Ruby, she could feel her heart and her thoughts melt as she saw Ruby making puppy-dog eyes. "Fine, I'll do it."

Weiss got up and headed towards the stage to look at the catalogue of songs. Her eyes stopped on one in particular. She looked at Professor Goodwitch and asked "Is it possible to play this one?"

Professor Goodwitch accepted and setted it all up in the computer.

When she got up on stage, the song started to play and Weiss went along with it. When Ruby heard her voice, for the first time in a while became speechless. Her voice was magnificent, she felt like she could listen to her sing forever. With every verse, Ruby felt her feelings towards the white princess grow even more. However, one of the part managed to get even more her attention.

 _I'm not your pet  
not another thing you own  
I was not born guilty of your crimes  
Your riches and your influence  
can't hold me anymore  
I won't be possessed  
burdened by your royal test  
I will not surrender  
this life is mine_

After finishing the chorus, the music became silent just as the entirety of the ball room. It took a few seconds for everyone to get out of their dazes. Then, a huge roar came in from everyone making Weiss blush a little even if she was really happy about it. She bowed and left the stage to go back. When she arrived, she met Ruby's sparkling eyes making her blush even more.

"Wow, that was amazing" said at the same time Blake and Yang. They were staring in awe at Weiss. Before she could answer back, Professor Goodwitch said in the microphone "Well, after this amazing performance, the time allowed for the students to sing has come to an end, so please give a round of applause to Casey Lee Williams, her father, Jeff Williams and their band as they will take care of the music for the rest of the evening,"

As everyone applaud, Ruby felt her feelings overwhelm her as she looked at Weiss. They were overwhelming her so much, she decided to tell Weiss. If she continued to keep them hidden, she felt she would exploded.

"Weiss" said Ruby with a voice that was a bit shaking "Mind coming with me to the balcony? I would like to say something to you"

Weiss was a bit surprise by the red girl's behaviour but agreed. They both got up and headed towards the balcony. Yang and Blake looked at them with small smile, hoping everything would go well.

"Well, now that they left, wanna dance?" asked Yang while getting up and offering her hand.

"I would love to" answered Blake as she took her hand. They headed to the dance floor while the song started to play.

 _There's a garden where I go_

Yang putted her right hand on Blake's waist as she took her hand while Blake putted her left hand on Yang's shoulder.

 _If you meet me there no one will know_

"I like this song" said Yang.

 _In the springtime in the sun_

"Yeah, me too" answered Blake as she got a little bit closer.

 _We can be alone without anyone_

Yang got closer as well as both her hand went onto Blake's back.

 _All the butterflies and the birds_

Blake also putted her hands on Yang's back as she lean in to put her head on Yang's shoulder.

 _Keep our secret no they won't say a word_

Yang enjoyed the moment but decided to go for a little more.

 _But they watch us and they know_

She took a step back and held Blake's chin who didn't mind at all.

 _And they're happy as they see our love grow_

Yang leaned in while closing her eyes. Blake closed her eyes as she felt Yang's lips meet her owns.

They stayed like this for a bit before coming back for air. When they opened their eyes, they smiled at each other and kept dancing while holding each other, simply happy to be with each other.

* * *

As a new couple was forming up on the dance floor, Ruby and Weiss arrived on the balcony with an amazing view on the whole school ground.

They both stared at the view for a few seconds before Ruby turned over to Weiss and decided to say it right away.

"Weiss, I got something to tell you" said Ruby. Weiss turned over and kept silent while looking at her. Ruby took a deep breath before saying what was on her mind "I'll be blunt since I don't believe I can hold it anymore. Weiss, I l-like you"

Ruby closed her eyes as she suddenly felt the urge to run away, but still couldn't move since she knew it would be pointless since they were living together.

Weiss took the information in, happy and unsure at the same time "I'll be completely honest with you, I believe you deserve it. As I said in the game of truth or dare, I never had a good relationship except with my butler. Every person I met simply wanted a way to get my father's good side, so that's why I've been avoiding romantic relation for a while now. But in your case, Blake made me understand that you're different from those despicable persons. When we met, you didn't even knew me. So that's why I developed feelings towards you that I believed at first to simply be friendship. But with what you just said, I know now that they were deeper than that."

When Ruby heard that, she felt herself almost flying "So does that mean you'd like to be my…" She blushed and couldn't finish her sentence.

"Yes Ruby, I would like to be your girlfriend." Answered Weiss with a smile, laughing a little bit at Ruby's shyness.

Ruby found herself, for the second time in her life, speechless. She got herself a girlfriend, one she loved and wanted to be with. She got completely lost in the cloud but was abruptly brought back when she felt Weiss' lips on her own. Her eyes went completely wide open as she froze.

Weiss took a step back as her cheeks wore a small shade of pink. "If this is how you react, I will have to do that more often." Said Weiss with a teasing smile.

Ruby didn't want to be the only one being teased so she got closer to Weiss in order to whisper in her ear "Please do" Weiss' reaction was immediate. She back away while blushing so much she looked as red as Ruby's dress. Slowly nodding her head, she got closer to Ruby who was ready this time. They both closed they eyes as they kissed properly this time. Both of them felt simple happiness and whished that moment would have last longer. Their lips finally lost contact as they needed to breath a little. They looked at each other, not saying a single word but both thinking the same thing. _I love you._

They go closer as they kept looking at the view, wanting to stay there as much as they could.

* * *

 **Finally, WhiteRose and Bumbleby happened, hope you guys are happy. Thanks for the reviews, followed and favorite. They all mean a lot to me.**


	10. Chapter 10 : The next morning

**I modified the last bit of Ruby's and Weiss' confession as I did not like it compared to Blake and Yang, so feel free to re-read the last part of the chapter**

* * *

The next day, Ruby woke up in her bed. As she looked around the room, her eyes stopped on a certain white-haired girl in the kitchen, still in her nightwear but wearing over it an apron. When she saw her, Ruby felt happiness in her heart as she recalled the last evening.

After their confession, they kissed and spent the rest of the evening stargazing while talking about everything and nothing at the same time. When it got late, they left the ball using another exit that the main entrance, not wanting to be disturbed in their own little world. They made their way back to the dorm taking a walk in the park. Arriving at their room, they both wanted to continue spending time together but Weiss' yawn made them realize that it was late. After a small laugh from Ruby, they chose to change in their nightgown and went to bed.

Weiss was busy making breakfast when she heard the sound of bed sheets being tossed aside. When she looked back, she notice that Ruby got up and came toward her.

"If you had kept on sleeping, you might have had breakfast in bed" she said while smiling to her new girlfriend.

"Seriously?" Ruby asked quietly, not wanting to wake up Blake and Yang. "You're making me breakfast?"

"Klein used to do it to me whenever I had something to celebrate so I thought, why not now as well"

"Well it is true that it is something pretty big" said Ruby while smiling.

"And what is that certain big thing you two have to celebrate" said a cheerful voice behind them that made Ruby jumped and almost made Weiss dropped the plate she was holding.

They didn't notice that Yang and Blake had woken up and were looking at them with teasing smile.

"Hmmmm, well if I judge their behaviour and the fact that we haven't seen them at all yesterday after they left for the balcony" started Blake while faking a thinking look.

"Are you implying that our two roommates may have gotten a bit closer?" asked Yang while clapping her hands.

Ruby and Weiss were completely froze in place. They spent all the last evening bathing in happiness that they didn't thought about being found out in less than a day. Ruby was worried since the only person that knew that she liked girls was the yellow-haired girl that was teasing her right know. For Weiss, it was a bit different. Even though she didn't like her father and didn't care about her mother, she still had a sister whose opinion mattered to her. And since she lived in a very conservative family who really cared about appearances. She was worried about telling her sister, especially if it came to the ears of her parents.

They came back to their senses when they heard the other two bursting into laughter.

"Oh man, you guys should have seen your faces" managed to say Yang before starting to laugh again.

"Don't worry, we won't tell anyone if that's what was worrying you" said Blake. When she saw the WhiteRose couple faces, she decided to make them feel better. "In exchange for making us laugh like that, I'll let you in on one of our secret." She got up and before Yang could say anything, she putted her hands on her neck and kissed her. Yang was so surprised she didn't even kissed her back.

When their lips parted, Yang made a pouting face while saying "Come on, I wanted to tease my little sister a bit more before saying it."

"Well it's a bit too late for that" Blake gave her another quick kiss before heading towards the kitchen to make her own breakfast while stretching herself.

Both Ruby and Weiss calmed down, thinking that they could trust them roommates. Due to size of the kitchen, Yang decided to wait before making her own food and headed toward the couch where Ruby joined her. They sat and spent some time chatting before the other two called them at the table saying the food was ready.

Ruby sat at her place next to Weiss and Blake putted Yang's plate next to hers surprising her.

"You made me breakfast" she asked.

"Yeah, I felt like doing something 'girlfriend-ish' " said Blake before adding "You're in charge of this evening's supper."

"Alright alright" answered Yang while sitting down.

They spent the rest of the morning talking, which eventually led to asking how did the confessions happened. Weiss and Ruby found the other ones to be so romantic while Blake and Yang found theirs to be really cute.

The rest of the day went uneventfully as Weiss asked Ruby if she wanted to study with her. Ruby didn't really want to study on a Sunday but since it was with the snow angel, she still agreed. On the other side of room, Yang asked Blake if she wanted to play video games, which Blake agreed to but mostly because she simply wanted to please her girlfriend, even though she found herself to be better at those fighting games than she taught. She even defeated Yang a couple of times.

Ruby and Weiss spent most of the day studying while Yang and Blake end switching with Yang watching a movie while Blake was laying of her lap while reading a book.

The night came fast as they decided to go to sleep with their school days starting again the next day. They all said goodnight and went to sleep, hoping they would get a day like that soon enough.


	11. Chapter 11 : New encounters

Ruby was starting to fall asleep in one of the most boring class, history with one of the most soporific teacher, Mr. Port. The only thing he seemed to be interested in was stories about himself, which weren't even the exam. She came back to her senses after feeling something poking her in the arm. She looked to the right, it was Weiss giving her an understanding smile.

Weiss whispered to her "Only five minutes left"

"Still five minutes left…" Ruby's head felled back on her desk which made Weiss smile. She knew that this class was completely uninteresting but they still needed to attend.

Their small interaction caught the eyes of two other students a few seats behind them. A certain redhead and a tall black-haired guy who barely says anything.

After the five long minutes passed, the bell rang and Ruby felt more awake than ever. As she almost ran out of class, she heard Professor Port say "And do not forget, I want that report on the story of Mountain Glenn on my desk next class without fault."

Ruby's shoulders felled down since she had a bit difficulties with history. But when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned around seeing Weiss and she remembered "Weiss, you're really smart right?"

"Yeah, I'll help you with the paper on Mountain Glenn" answered Weiss with a smile before Ruby could even ask her question.

"Oh thankyouthankyouthankyou so much" exclaimed Ruby while holding Weiss' hand.

"You two seems awfully close" said a cheerful voice behind them.

Ruby and Weiss looked back and saw a girl with bright orange hair with her hands on her hips. Just a step behind her was a tall guy with long jet-black hair, except for the small lock of hair that was bright pink.

"Wait, did I met you two somewhere?" asked Ruby.

"We met on the ship that took us to the City of Vale" answered the tall guy.

"Yeah, I remember you two now"

"Thanks again for the info about the rooms being mixed by the way" said the girl with a smile that rivaled in brightness even Yang's.

"Sorry but I kinda forgot you name" said apologetically Ruby.

"Ren, Nora" said another guy that was coming in their direction.

The guy was almost as tall the guy Ruby remembered as Ren. He had short blonde hair and was wearing the boy school uniform, the standard black pants and jacket. Under it was a white shirt held with a red neck tie. On his side was girl, pretty tall with red hair held in a ponytail. She had the girl uniform that consisted in a checkered red and white skirt and a dark purple jacket. She had under her jacket the same white shirt but it was held with a red bow tie instead.

"Jaune, Pyrrha!" the girl named Nora waved her hand at the two newcomers.

"Are you guys ready for lunch?" said the red-haired girl.

"Yep" answered Nora. She turned towards Ruby and Weiss and asked "Wanna join us?"

"Okay but is it okay if our two other roommates joined us?" asked Weiss.

"Of course, the more the merrier" again answered Nora not even letting a chance for the other three to say a word, but they didn't seemed to mind.

They went in the cafeteria's direction and met Blake and Yang along the way. When they finally arrived, all introductions had been made and they were all sitting together chatting. Yang already knew them as she had already befriend them since they were the ones sharing the room in front of them. But since the other three were not the most extrovert peoples, they didn't even see them, not even when leaving for classes.

"So, there we were" started Nora "In the middle of the night"

"It was day" corrected Ren.

"We were surrounded by Ursai" continued Nora who looked like she didn't even hear Ren. Yang seemed to be really into the story.

"There were Beowolf" corrected again Ren.

"DOZENS OF THEM!" yelled Nora as she got up.

"Two of them"

"But they were no match and in the end, Ren and I took them down"

"We played that RPG" explained Ren "And she always gets way into it, she almost broke the TV once when she threw the remote after dying."

They all laughed except for Nora who glared at Ren who took a huge interest on the clouds that could be seen on the other side of the windows.

They continued chatting cheerfully until the bell rang, signaling the afternoon classes. The eight students went their own separate ways since the afternoon classes were for the course you chose. The only one that could do what she wanted was Yang since she didn't choose a course. She decided to hit up the gym in order to train.

After a ten minutes' walk, she reached her destination and headed to the changing room. When she was done, she went towards the punching bag and putted on her earphones as she started to warm up by hitting light punches and slowly picking up her pace. After two minutes, she was going all-out and was so into it she didn't even see the blonde guy with wild hair coming behind her.

He noticed she was in her own little world and waited for her to take a break. It took longer than he taught before she finally slowed down. She stopped and took a deep breath before turning around when she felt the guy's hand on her shoulder. She took off her earphones and said "Sorry, did you need the punching bag as well?"

"No, not at all" answered the blonde guy "I wanted to speak with you"

"Oh?" Yang completely turned around to face him noticed something that was out of the ordinary. The guy a tail, a monkey tail to be more precise.

"My name is Sun Wukong and I am the captain of the Kick-Boxing Club"

"Wait up, you're the captain?"

"Are you surprised?" asked Sun.

"Well I didn't expect you to come speak to me since I've only been here for less than three weeks."

"It may have been only three weeks but I've seen you punch and I want you to join my team"

"What?" Yang was really surprised. Her dream was to join this exact same team but she didn't expect to be scouted by the said team.

"You show great promise. You've got power, stamina and focus. The only thing you seem to lack is experience, I can give that to you"

Yang was overjoyed, first a girlfriend then this. She didn't even wait one more second "Yes, I want to join in"

"Cool, we've got a team practice here tomorrow a 3pm, can you be here?"

"Of course" said Yang immediately.

"Well then see you tomorrow" said Sun while turning around and waving at her.

Yang was so happy she felt everything was possible at the moment. She ran in the locker's direction, wanting to share what just happened to her roommates. After a quick shower and changing, she ran to the dorm, forgetting the other three were still in class.


	12. Chapter 12 : Planning next weekend

The end of the day came by as Ruby, Weiss and Blake arrived at their room. When Ruby slid her key in the electronic lock and opened the door, a mass of yellow hair managed to tackle down all three of them at once.

"What the…" managed to say Weiss.

"Guys, I got wonderful news" exclaimed Yang.

"Yang…..let…..us…up!" painfully said Ruby.

The overexcited sunny girl got up and helped them up as well. As soon as they were on their feet, Yang almost pushed them in their room and closed the door.

"Mind telling us what this is all about?" said Weiss.

"Yeah Sis, you're even more energetic than usual" added Ruby. Blake kept silent but her eyes were saying the same thing as Ruby and Weiss.

After calming down a little, Yang explained about the fact that she got scouted by the Kick-Boxing Club that she dreamed of joining.

"That's amazing Sis!" exclaimed Ruby "Imagine what Dad will say when he'll hear it"

"Probably something about 'Nice job following in your old man steps' " said Yang while imitating Taiyang.

Ruby laughed thinking that would exactly be what their father would say.

"I can't hold in place" yelled Yang "I gotta go back to the gym to let out my energy!"

She ran towards and when she opened it, she heard Blake's voice behind her saying "Wait up, I'll go with you. I'm curious about what you look like when you train"

Blake and Yang left the room and Blake almost had to run to keep up with the Sunny Dragon she was dating. After a few minutes, they reached the gym and Blake felt like she had went through a workout just by coming here.

They entered the gym and Yang said she would go change before storming through the locker. Blake looked around to find a place to sit while waiting for Yang and her eyes stopped on the chairs made for spectators.

She headed there and sat, waiting for Yang to get out. While she waited, she noticed a blonde guy with a monkey tail walking in her direction. "Hey there, I've never seen you here, are you waiting for someone?" energetically said the monkey Faunus.

"I'm actually waiting for my…..girlfriend…..to get out of the locker." Said Blake. She wasn't used to call Yang like that, but she did like the sound of it. "I wanted to see her train."

"Blake!" said a hyped voice behind the guy "Oh, and Sun too!"

"Hey there Yang, came to train?" cheerfully asked Sun.

"You bet I am, I feel so energetic right now, got to let it out!" Yang started to stretch herself, which made Blake give an interested look at her girlfriend, but she didn't notice it.

"Nice, then wanna spar with me?" Sun showed her the ring with an arm movement.

"Really?" Yang was feeling in heaven. She had the opportunity to fight the captain of the Kick-Boxing team but she could also show off in front of Blake. "Of course I want to spar with you!"

Yang and Sun went to the ring and readied themselves, while some peoples in the gym came by to look and even Blake was interested.

A blue-haired guy came on the ring and acted as the referee. "At my signal, the fight will begins but please remember the rules. Are you ready?"

Yang and Sun nodded silently and Blake noticed something, Yang seemed like a complete different person. Normally she was completely loud and outgoing, but right now, she was calm and silent.

"Ready, go!" The referee back out to let the clash begins.

As soon the signal was given, both Sun and Yang ran at each other. Sun was a bit faster and gave the first hit. Yang managed to dodge it by ducking and try to counter-attack with a left hook at his ribs. The hit connected but Sun jumped backward at the last moment which softened the impact.

They looked at each other, analysing the previous exchange. Everyone on the side were impressed, they were used to seeing Sun fight and now a girl no one knew had already landed a hit on him.

Sun walked slowly towards Yang and at the last moment, dashed on her right to get her to lose her footing. That worked not as much as he would but he still manage to give a kick that knocked her on the ground, but she managed to roll on her side and dashed at Sun.

The fight continued on without anyone managing to take the upper-hand and ended in a draw. Blake was impressed. At first, she didn't see fighting sports as interesting, but with the way both Yang and Sun fought, she found herself on the edge of her seat. When the referee signaled the end of the fight, Blake got up and took Yang's towels to bring it to her.

"Here" she said while holding up the towel.

"Thanks" Yang took it and wiped her sweat, then turn to Sun, who said "Wow, I wanted to fight like this tomorrow when I would have introduce you to the rest of the team, but I'm happy to have done it now."

"Yeah that fight was awesome" the blue-haired guy that acted as a referee came next to them "By the way, I'm Neptune, the co-captain of the team. A pleasure to meet you new girl."

"Thanks, nice meeting you too" Yang sat down to regain her breath, she didn't expect to be this exhausted after a fight _'Is this the level of Beacon High?'_ she thought to herself.

Another guy, green-haired, came and said "Well, it's nice meeting the new recruit but we all have school tomorrow, so we should all go to sleep, it's getting late."

"I guess you're right Sage" agreed Sun, who turned around "Well then, you're free to train whenever you want, but Tuesday and Thursday are mandatory for the team so be ready to sweat like you never did before."

"I'll look forward to it" Yang waved them goodbye and headed for the locker with Blake. "I'll take a quick shower and we'll head home."

Blake agreed and went outside to wait for her girlfriend. _'Well, it certainly was interesting to see another side of Yang tonight, I didn't thought she could be this passionate by something'_ she thought to herself.

Yang got out and said "Shall we go?"

"Yeah" agreed the back-haired girl. As they walked towards their dorm, Blake found herself smiling as she slid her hand in Yang's and intertwined her fingers with hers. Yang got a bit closer and they walked back to the dorm in a comfortable silence but with loud feelings between them.

* * *

Back in the room, Weiss turned to Ruby and said "Well that's good for her, she'll be able to do what she wants"

"Yeah, I'm so happy for her" said Ruby, still looking at the door. She turned to Weiss and asked "So, what do you want to do?"

"Don't you remember about that homework about Mountain Glenn? It's due for in two days." Said Weiss.

Ruby's shoulders felled down as she remembered and begged her girlfriend "Please, can't we do it tomorrow?"

"No." automatically said Weiss "Come on, the sooner we start, the sooner we'll finish. It should take less than an hour to complete. And if you do it without complaining, we'll do one thing you want to do, is that a deal?"

"Anything?" asked Ruby.

"Yes"

"Then, this Saturday, you and me on a d-date" Ruby looked away, still a bit shy about acting like a girlfriend.

Weiss let out a small laugh seeing Ruby's reaction and shyness and said "I would like that."

Ruby looked up, happy when she heard Weiss' response. They went towards their desk to start on the paper when Ruby felt her scroll vibrate in her pocket. She looked who was calling her and saw her Uncle's ID.

"Just a sec Weiss, it's my Uncle." Said Ruby.

Weiss nodded and prepared her history textbooks for when Ruby would finish.

"Hey Uncle Row!" exclaimed Ruby.

"Hey there kiddo" answered her uncle. "How are you doing? Yang didn't wrote those kind of messages to someone else did she?"

Ruby blushed when she remembered what Yang sent to their Uncle as a dare and even more when she realised that it wasn't a lie anymore.

"N-no, it's okay, I ain't letting her near my scroll now"

"Good, I called since I haven't heard about the two of you ever since you arrived, which knowing you two is a good thing because that must mean your behaving"

"Of course we are Uncle Qrow!" Ruby faked being offended but knowing full well that this act would not fooled him since he was used to it. He was taking care of her and Yang when they were young after all.

"Good, I called because of the promise I made you about treating you to diner if you weren't causing any trouble." Said Qrow "Is it okay if we go eat Sunday?"

"Sure, that'd be fun" agreed Ruby, happy to pass some time with her dear Uncle.

"Mind inviting Yang for me as well? And those two roommates too, my treat"

"For real? You're paying?" exclaimed Ruby, already thinking about all the cookies she would eat.

"Don't get used to it" laughed Qrow who knew that he wouldn't be able to pay for his own expense if he did it too often. "I gotta go, I'll contact you during the week for the time and place, goodbye."

"Goodbye Uncle Qrow" said Ruby while hanging up. She turned to Weiss "Do you want to go eat with me, my Uncle, Yang and Blake on Sunday? He said he's paying"

"That is very kind of him, and I would very much like that" answered the white-haired girl.

Ruby texted Blake and Yang about the offer before heading for the desk in order to start the paper for history. While the WhiteRose couple were working, Ruby received both Blake's and Yang's response, which was positive for both them. She texted back her Uncle telling him to prepare his wallet since he would be eating with four young girls.


	13. Chapter 13 : A proposal

As the week passed by, the four roommates passed a lot of time with their neighbors in front of them, Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha and Ren. They got along quickly as they found out a lot of common point between them. Ruby and Jaune were both socially awkward but very cheerful and friendly when they finally spoke with someone. Weiss and Pyrrha were really studious and often ended up as helpers for their respective roommates when it came to study sessions. Blake and Ren enjoyed each other presence, no one had seen them speaking but since they were both really quiet, they could keep on doing what they wanted but without being completely alone. Yang and Nora were by far the loudest couple of friends in the school. They were often seen laughing hard or challenging each other at something.

Soon, Friday came by and Ruby was a complete mess.

"What am I gonna wear? Where are we going? What if I bore her?" Ruby was walking around nervously in her room in front of her sister.

"You're going to wear that dress" Yang said while throwing the said dress at her sister who was so into her world that she received it in the face "You'll go to a restaurant then head for the movie theater, just like you planned yesterday and she's gonna be happy with her own little overanxious girlfriend"

Ruby calmed down a little and asked "But what if she doesn't like me?"

"Are you seriously asking that now?" Yang had to hold back to not facepalm herself "You two are already dating. If she didn't like you, you wouldn't even go on that date."

Ruby finally laid down on her bed as Yang came to sit beside her. "Don't worry Ruby, everything is gonna be alright. No need to be so anxious"

"Yeah, I guess you're right but still, I don't want anything to go wrong tomorrow"

Yang got up and offered her hand while exclaiming "Come here, I'll cheer you up while kicking your butt at Kung Fu Ninja Slayer Ultimate Death Battle 2"

Ruby got up while laughing "You bet!"

* * *

At the library, Blake was dealing with something pretty similar to Yang with Weiss.

"Should I go with something more colorful? I'm always wearing white or light blue, maybe she thinks I'm too plain." Weiss was panicking almost as much as Ruby. "What if I don't have anything interesting to say?"

Blake lifted her eyes from her book and looked at Weiss "Why are you worrying, she liked you ever since she saw you"

"Yeah but what if she starts learning things about me and she doesn't like it?" Weiss' respiration started going faster. She had never felt like that. Ever since she was young, she never really wanted to be like by anyone since everyone was only caring about themselves. But Ruby was different. She was the first person that spoke with her that didn't even knew who she was.

"Ok, but what if she learns new things about that will make her fall even more in love with you?" Blake putted down her book before looking Weiss straight in the eyes. "You're worrying for nothing Weiss, Ruby loves you and she's the one that asked you out, right? You should just calm down, worrying now won't change a thing about what's going to happen tomorrow."

"I-I guess you're right" Weiss looked back at her science notes in order to think about something else.

Blake looked at her book but didn't pick it up. Instead, she looked at Weiss and decided to ask about what was on her mind. "Weiss, I want to ask you something"

"Yes?" Weiss looked at Blake and saw uncertainty in her eyes. She closed her book in order to give the Faunus girl her full attention.

Blake waited a few second before asking "At the ball, you said you needed to say something to me about the Schnee Dust Company and the fact that I am a Faunus."

Weiss got serious and almost forgot about her anxiety for the next day. "Yes." Weiss took a deep breath before continuing "First, I would like to apologize, I know that the rumors about exploited Faunus in dangerous Dust mine are more than just some rumors, and my family is entirely to blame for the bad relations between Humans and Faunus. Also, there is something else I wanted to ask you. As I said, I intend to seize that company from that man that acted like a distorted father figure, and I need the Faunus' help. When I'll take back the CEO seat, I intend on bringing out all the evil my father brought to this world and start anew. So that's why I'd like a certain Faunus girl as my co-president, not under me but really by my side."

Blake was completely lost. Weiss just proposed to her to share the leadership of one of the biggest company in the world. At first, she was afraid, leading that big a company wouldn't be easy. Then, she started to see the possibilities. If she had that power, she could help Faunus all over the world and made them equals to Humans. But there was something that made her heist about accepting Weiss' proposal "I don't know how to run a company."

"You can always learn, that's what I'm doing right now." Answered Weiss.

Blake still wasn't sure, if she agreed, everything would change for her. For an introvert like herself, it was scary. Not only would she gain a lot of attention just by being co-president, but she would be a Faunus at the head of the Schnee Dust Company.

But Blake knew that Weiss was completely serious about it, so she wanted to give her a serious answer. "Weiss, I'm honored that you offered me that but this is a huge decision that I would make. I'm not used to just be around peoples, so I don't know how I would react, being put on a pedestal like that. However, I cannot ignore all the good things I could do if I accepted. That's why I would like to think about it, you've been serious and honest with me, I believe you deserve the same thing."

"Of course" agreed Weiss "Take all the time you need, I don't intend to start taking back the company before I finish studying at Beacon University so you have all the time in the world."

Blake gave a smile, thanking her before sitting back and going back in her book. As Weiss sat her as well, she said while smiling "I'm still anxious about tomorrow" Blake laughed a little before saying "You've just pretty much declared war against your father, what could be more stressful than that?"

Weiss agreed while laughing before going back to studying, happy about having that serious discussion with Blake.


	14. Chapter 14 : Date

**First of all, I would like to thank you all. Beacon High School just reached a 100 followers. I didn't expect my first fanfiction to end up this popular, so really, thank you.**

 **Secondly, I received a review that said "I really wanted to see how Blake responded to Yang's ass kicking prowress!" and after thinking, I thought it would have been a good idea so I went ahead and modified chapter 12, making it almost twice as big as before, so if you wish to read, it's already up.**

 **Finally, I hope you guys still enjoy the story, sorry if sometimes, the updates are late, life doesn't always go my way but don't worry, I'm always there and I won't stop without warning you guys before.**

* * *

Weiss woke up Saturday morning, one hour before her alarm was supposed to wake her up. She deactivated it to prevent it from waking up the other three. She looked around as she did every morning and stopped her eyes on the sleeping girl on the bed right next to her. She got up and headed to the kitchen to prepare her coffee. When she finished, she drank a sip, one of her favorite moment of day. She turned around when she heard a rustling sound behind her. Ruby had woken up as well and was heading in her direction.

"Here" said Weiss while giving Ruby a cup of coffee.

"Thanks" Ruby took the cup and look at it without drinking it. She didn't like coffee, too bitter.

"Don't worry, I putted in blasphemous amounts of cream and sugar just for you" said Weiss with a smile.

Ruby's face lightened before drinking it. She was really surprised. Even though she could taste the coffee, she found herself enjoying it. Of course because of all the cream and sugar but also because Weiss made it. She was a pro, Ruby was wondering how much time she must have passed in front of a coffee machine.

"It's really good" Ruby took another sip, almost finishing it.

"Thank you, but I have Klein to thanks for that" answered Weiss while giving a chocolate chips cookie who ate it so fast Weiss taught it disappeared "He's the one that thought me everything"

"Who's Klein?" wondered Ruby.

"He was my butler" answered Weiss before taking a last gulp to finish her coffee.

Ruby took another sip before saying "Well I don't know about being a butler but he certainly was an awesome teacher"

"He certainly was" Weiss smiled while remembering Klein and then looked at the clock "I'll go prepare"

"Yeah I'll do that too" said Ruby.

They both headed for the closet to choose their clothes before going each in one of the bathroom in order to change.

When they got out, they both admired each other. Ruby was wearing a plain dark red knee long dress and had let go of her usual tights, showing her legs. She opted for some black laced sandals. It was the second time Ruby wore a dress like that and Weiss had to show a high level of self-control to not drool. She was simply beautiful. Weiss was making more or less the same effect on Ruby with her light blue skirt tied with a white belt. She decided to go more casual with a simple but stylish white shirt and a blue jacket, a bit darker than her skirt. Ruby was looking at her girlfriend thinking she was looking good in anything, but her eyes stopped on one part of Weiss' body, her chest. Strangely, it looked bigger than usual. At first, she wondered if her everyday clothes and uniform was a bit too big and made them look small but she abandoned that idea since she was wearing the same uniform and hadn't had a problem like that. Ruby smiled at Weiss when she understood and gave her a teasing smile.

"What?" said Weiss, unsure about Ruby's reaction.

"Nothing" Ruby went to the door, grabbing Weiss' hand at the same time, not letting her say anything more.

* * *

The plan for the day was a pretty normal one for a date. First, they were going to eat at a small cafe outside of the school ground. Then, they wanted to go see a movie. Simple as that. Nothing special but they were both happy with the planning for the date.

When they arrived at the cafe, a young brown-haired girl came to greet them. "Hello, do you have a reservation?" Asked the waitress with an English accent.

"Yes, Weiss Schnee" answered the white-haired girl. Ruby kept silence as she was pre-occupied by something else. The waitress had two long bunny ears. Ruby thought they were really cute and wondered if she would let her pet them but then remembered that it was still a part of her body.

"There it is" the waitress whose nametag said 'Velvet' was looking at a list "Table for two, please follow me"

They headed toward the far end of the cafe and were shown a table in a quiet corner where there weren't many people. Ruby was happy, they wouldn't be disturbed by others peoples conversations.

"Is there anything to drink I could bring you while you make your decision?" asked Velvet.

They both looked quickly at the menu and Ruby's eyes stopped on something almost right away. "I'll take that" said energetically Ruby.

Weiss looked over and almost sigh when she saw the plate of chocolate chips cookies with hot chocolate her girlfriend just ordered, but then thought it might not be so bad "I'll take the same thing."

Velvet nodded and said "I'll be back with your order soon" she then headed towards the kitchen, passing by the cashier who looked uninterested about everything except for her fashion magazine.

"They are students at Beacon as well" said Weiss while watching the waitress leave.

"Really?" Ruby was impressed that Weiss noticed that.

"I've seen them eat in the cafeteria with two other guys."

They kept on chatting before and after receiving their order. When they received the bill, Weiss to out her card and said she would pay. Ruby looked over and said "It's okay, I can pay for my part"

"Let me pay here and pay me the movie theater later" offered Weiss.

"Alright" agreed Ruby, thinking it was a fair deal.

They left the café and headed towards the movie theater. Weiss took out her scroll and looked up the aired movies that were shown at this time. "It's seems like we have two choices. A comedy or a romance movie, which one would you like?"

Ruby thought about it and even if she did really wanted to go see a comedy, she thought it might be better to go for a romantic one since it was their first date. "The romantic one"

Weiss was a bit surprised about Ruby's choice but wasn't unhappy with it. "Alright, the movie start in twenty minutes so we have enough time before getting there"

They continued to walk in silence, unsure about what to say. Ruby was the first to open her mouth "It feels a bit weird to be like that, on a date I mean. It's not that I don't like it of course, but I'm just not used to it."

"Don't worry, I feel exactly the same way" Weiss smiled, happy she wasn't the only one to feel like that. "I don't know how peoples normally act in these kind of situation, but I'm not worried, we'll do it our way right?"

"Yeah" happily answered Ruby. They continued to walk without talking, but feeling better this time until Ruby decided to tease her girlfriend a little "They seem bigger than usual"

Weiss turned to her with a puzzled look on her face "What do you mean?"

Ruby smiled and putted her hands on breast. Weiss instantly blushed, as she understood "H-h-how did you find o-out? Were you o-observing them?"

Ruby became redder than Weiss. Some people may have start to wonder if those two weren't making a contest of making the other blush more than themselves. "W-well, maybe a little bit…." Mumbled Ruby.

Weiss thought _'Well, she may be younger but her interests are certainly not the ones of a child'_ Weiss surprised herself feeling herself happy about Ruby's interest about her body.

"It's okay, I-I would lie if I said I never l-looked myself" added Weiss about what seemed to be an eternity to both of them.

They continued walking silently but still red until they arrived at the Movie Theater. Ruby went ahead and paid the tickets before coming back to Weiss. "Let's go, the movie start in five minutes"

"Alright" said Weiss as they headed for the room.

When they arrived, they sat down in the back row, surprised that there wasn't a lot of peoples, but at least, it would continue to make their day feels a bit like they were the only one in the world.

As the movie went on, the shyness they both felt before completely went away as they were getting closer, up until Ruby's head was laying on Weiss' shoulder and Weiss' was on top of Ruby's head.

* * *

The movie ended, and Weiss' wiped a tears that was falling down from her left eye "Wow, what an amazing ending"

"Yeah" agreed Ruby "Those 'Happy ever after' ending are the best"

They continued talking about the movie as they got out, but not too loud in order to not spoil the people that may want to watch the movie later on.

When they got out, it was time to get back home but Ruby didn't want the date to end like that "Weiss"

"Yes?" the white-haired girl turned around and looked at Ruby in the eyes.

Ruby kept silent but she got closer and closed her eyes. Weiss reddened a little bit but closed her eyes as well. They kissed each other thinking _'Now that's how you end a date'_

As their lips separated, they looked at each other and Ruby said with a teasing smile "By the way, you don't need to wear a padded bra, their nice the way they are"

"Shut up dolt!" Weiss looked away, red as a tomato.

"Yeah, but I'm your dolt" answered Ruby with a smile before giving her another kiss.


	15. Chapter 15 : Uncle Qrow is paying

**Hey there everyone, the first WhiteRose date has just finished and after posting it, I noticed that I forgot about a single part, so I added at the end of the last chapter 4 more lines (I hope it doesn't bother you too much that I keep on modifying chapters even though they are already online)**

 **I would like to apologize too to all of you (and me) Bumblebee shippers. I know that WhiteRose seems to be the main ship of this fanfiction and Bumblebee being only a secondary, but that's not how I want it. It's just that since Ruby is my favorite character, I really enjoy writing about her. However, don't worry, in the next chapters, I will try to focus a bit more on Blake and Yang.**

* * *

"Come on Yang, wake up!" Ruby was trying to wake her sister up, who seemed determined to get the most of the sleep she could get on a Sunday morning.

"Shut up Ruby" groaned Yang "It's only eight in the morning and we're Sunday"

"It's already 11 and Uncle Qrow is coming to get us in thirty minutes, he's paying us lunch remember!" answered back Ruby.

"Ok I'm up" All sign of tiredness had vanished on Yang's face at the sound of Qrow paying the lunch "Can't believe I forgot about that!"

"Fortunately for you, you have an awesome little sister to take care of you" Ruby putted proudly her hands on her hips, waiting to be complimented.

"I cannot believe she just said that with a straight face" said Blake, sitting on the couch with Weiss.

"Strangely, I'm not that surprise, at least when she's with Yang" mentioned the white-haired girl "Those two really have been together ever since Ruby was born."

They continued watching what seemed to, almost be, a comic duo until Yang finally decided to go in the shower and readied herself.

On the other side of the door, Qrow was hesitant to knock on his nieces' door. He knew he said that he would pay and could not back down from that. Ruby and Yang would make sure he remember that important detail. It's not as if he had any problem with money, but those two together in a restaurant could cost all of his weekly pay. His only salvation would be the other two girls, who he hoped would not be the same.

Finally, he knocked on the door, knowing he could not continue to delay the inevitable. As soon as his fist hit the door, he heard a running sound and the door blasted open. A red flash tackled him with so much strength that he had to back up a little.

"UNCLE QROW!" yelled happily Ruby.

"Whoa there kiddo" Qrow ruffled her hair, which earned him a small laugh from the red girl "You could have hurt yourself"

"I think that means he's here" said a voice Qrow recognized as the raven-haired girl he saw on the first day.

"Ruby, come on, you're not a child, you know?" said another voice from inside the room.

When Qrow lifted his eyes, he saw the roommates of his Ruby and Yang come out of the room. However, Yang was still missing "Where is Yang?" asked Qrow.

"I'm right here" Yang came out and earned at the same time, a sigh form both Qrow and Ruby, Weiss looked away and Blake looked at her, really interested. Yang had came out of the bathroom with only a towel on. The towel was almost failing to hide her body, Yang's ample chest was stretching it to maximum and the towel stopped mid-high way of her tights.

"Yang, go put your clothes on before anyone else sees you" almost yelled Ruby, a bit shy about seeing Yang's body like that, and a bit jealous too.

"Okay okay" Yang fetched her clothes and headed back to the bathroom.

During that time, Ruby, Weiss and Blake sat on the couch and Qrow stayed up, leaning on the wall, all four waiting for the fiery yellow girl to come out of the bathroom, fully clothes this time.

"So kiddo, what's new?" asked Qrow.

Ruby looked at Weiss and then looked back at her Uncle before saying "Well, remember that message Yang sent you while passing for me?"

"Yeah?" answered Qrow while raising his brow, curious about what she would say.

"Well, truth is, it's…true" Ruby was a bit unsure about saying it like that but she regained confidence when she felt Weiss' hand slip into her own and hold it tightly. After taking a deep breath, she added "So yeah, I'm dating Weiss"

"Cool" simply answered Qrow.

"What? That's it?" Ruby was surprised, she didn't expect Qrow to simply say 'Cool'.

"What more do you want me to say?" Qrow tilted his head "It's not like you're special or anything, you're still a normal human being, simple as that"

Ruby had nothing to add except smiling at her uncle. Blake looked at the exchange and decided to say "Well then, I'm dating your other niece"

"Two couples in the same room, eh?" answered Qrow "Well then, good luck to you, she can be a bit rowdy sometimes."

"What are you talking about?" said an offended voice behind them. Yang just got out of the bathroom and was walking in the direction.

"I just said to your girlfriend that you could be rowdy at times" again said Qrow, teasing the Sunny Dragon.

"I heard you well the first time, that's not what I meant" said Yang, who then turned to Blake "And you, I wanted to give him the news!"

"I knew, that's why I said it" teasingly said Blake while getting up. She got closer and gave a gentle quick kiss to make her forgive her.

Kissing her back, Yang said "I'm so gonna get you back for that"

"It's not that you two aren't cute but I'm starting to get hungry so I think we should go" remembered them Qrow.

"Oh? Are you this happy to be paying for us again?" asked Ruby.

"Heck no! Not after last time!" answered immediately her Uncle, which earned him a laugh from both Ruby and Yang.

"What happened last time?" asked Weiss to Ruby.

"Long story, maybe I'll tell you later, right now, I'm starving" answered the small red girl.

Qrow went ahead and the four girls followed after him. They all went on their way to the restaurant, which wasn't really far from Beacon High, only a ten minutes' walk. Upon arriving, they got greeted by a young red-head waitress with freckles and big green eyes "Salutations" she said in a hyped voice "My name is Penny, how may I help you today?"

"We would like a table for five please" answered Qrow.

"Sure, please follow me!" energetically said Penny. She led the way to a table near a windows that gave on the street with a few trees. They all sat, both couples on each side of the table and Qrow sitting at the end of it.

"Here's the menu, would you like something to drink first?" asked the hyped waitress.

"Yes, I'll take a coffee" said Qrow. Ruby and Yang asked for a soda while Blake went for a tea. Weiss looked at the menu, unsure what two choose, she didn't want Qrow to paying too much for her. Reading her thoughts, Ruby said "Don't worry about it, Uncle Qrow is paying!"

Still unsure, Weiss looked at Qrow who sighed "Even though I do not like how she phrased it, she's right. I offered it so don't worry, you, I and Blake all together won't cost more than either Yang or Ruby."

Weiss looked at Ruby and wasn't really surprised, she did eat a lot. She nodded at Qrow, thanked him and asked for a coffee as well.

They all chatted, Blake and Weiss learning to know Qrow, and they both got fond of him. He was an honest man that cared for his family, which was enough to get appreciated by both girls. Qrow as well learned to know the white-black duo and liked them almost on the spot. They were both gentle girls that looked really organized. He hoped they would be a good influence on his nieces.

They continued talking after receiving their food and when they finished, Ruby said "That was awesome! I'll be back, I got to go to the bathroom."

"I'll come with you" said Yang.

As they got up and headed towards the other end of the restaurant, Qrow looked at his wallet and sighed, he would need to be careful with his money until next payday. His putted it back in his pocket before lifting his eyes to the two girls in front of him. They were silently drinking their coffee and tea.

"Well then, I'll proceed with the boring part about meeting my nieces' girlfriends"started Qrow. Weiss and Blake looked at each other, a bit unsure "Since their father isn't here, I'll have to do it for him. I take it you know what might happens if you break their heart, right?"

They both got anxious for a second before Weiss said "Do not worry, we do not have any intentions like that"

Blake agreed, adding "I love Yang and I would be the first one to punish me if I did anything wrong"

"Of course, when I said 'breaking their heart', I do not want to you two to them." Said Qrow with a gentle smile "If it doesn't work out, leave them, that would be for the best. What I meant was more like cheating or abusing of their kindness and feelings. However, I highly doubt you two would do that, after speaking with the two of you, I can tell there's no way you even think about doing it. I just needed to say it so I can tell Tai you two have been warned."

"Please don't tell Dad yet" implored a voice behind him.

Qrow turned around and saw the worried face of his youngest niece with the older one's hand on her shoulder with a serious face. "Why? You haven't told him yet?"

"He doesn't know we like girls, so please" asked again Ruby.

"Fine, I'll respect your wish, but you should tell him. I know him ever since High School and I can say for sure that he will react like I did" answered Qrow with a reassuring smile.

Both the sisters thanked him and agreed to tell their father soon. They sat back and enjoyed the rest of their time at the restaurant before Qrow payed the bill with a downhearted face.

The four girls and Qrow went on their separate way, happy, they spent a nice dinner together and wished to do it sometime again soon.

* * *

 **One last thing, do not hesitate to leave in the reviews what you would like to see, if I like the idea, I'll put it in the fanfiction and it will make the fanfiction last longer and the chapters come faster, see ya next chapter :D  
**


	16. Chapter 16 : An evening with Bumblebee

**I promised Bumblebee, so here it is**

Tuesday evening, Blake and Yang were coming back from Yang's Kickboxing's practice. She sweated a lot and since the shower in the changing room were under maintenance, she had to go take one at the room. Blake was walking beside her but not too close, not wanting to touch her before she washed herself.

"Wooaah! That was an awesome practice!" exclaimed Yang. "Neptune was almost as strong as Sun, I need to make I doesn't fall behind"

"It is true that he was impressive, I can't wait to see your first real match, when will it be?" asked Blake.

"The Saturday before Halloween, so that would be the 28th." Said Yang before adding "But that is simply a friendly match against another school. No prize and no big ring"

"A month from now own" said Blake "I'll note it in my agenda, can't wait to see you in a real match"

"Don't worry" answered back proudly the yellow-haired girl "No one will stand in our way"

They arrived at the room and noticed that Ruby and Weiss weren't there.

"Probably at the library, studying" said Yang. Blake agreed before saying "Now then, I wanna watch a movie with you so go hop in the shower so I can lay on your lap"

Yang, happy with the evening's planning, went as fast as she could the bathroom, grabbing her clothes on the way. Closing the door, she undressed and hurried up under the hot water. Appreciating the moment for a few seconds, she grabbed the shampoo and started rubbing her hair. With a lot of foam on the face, she heard a knocking sound and Blake's voice saying "May I come in, I'd like to tell you something."

"Sure" said Yang, loud enough to go through the sound of falling water and the door.

She heard the door opened and then closed. Blake got closer and said "I taught about it and even though I know you're always motivated by Kickboxing, I want to offer you something. But only if you win"

"What is it?" answered Yang, interested.

"Win and you'll find out" said Blake with a teasing voice.

Yang opened the door just enough so Blake would only see her face and said "Now that's just mean"

Blake didn't answer, she was a bit too much interested in a drop of water that went down from her face to her neck, from there, it continued on her collarbone and disappeared into what seemed to be Yang's assets. Blake's eyes stayed there, until she heard Yang "See something you like"

Blake's eyes jolted back to her girlfriend's eyes while blushing like crazy, she couldn't believe she couldn't even think about looking away. Yang laughed at her and decided to tease her a little. She started to open the door really slowly. Blake's eyes completely disobeyed her brains order of keeping them on Yang's face. She looked back down again, seeing more and more of Yang's chest appeared. When she saw what seemed to be the middle of her left breast, she looked even more closely, almost drooling at the fact she would see the tip, but was completely disappointed to see Yang's hand covering it. She looked back at Yang's face with the same look a baby who have if you stole it its candy. Yang laughed so hard at her face, she almost fell backward.

"Now who's mean?" said Blake.

When she finally stopped laughing, Yang managed to say "I did say I would get back to you"

Blake looked at her while pouting and Yang simply winked back at her before saying "Now now, you'll see them in time. Go wait for me outside, I'll come out soon enough"

Yang closed the shower's door and Blake got out, readying the movie, still red about what she almost saw. When she finished, she sat on the couch, daydreaming about Yang. She was on the couch when Yang got out and got closer "Watcha thinking about?"

Blake opened her eyes rapidly and said "N-nothing much!

Yang smile but said nothing as she sat next to Blake. She tapped softly her lap telling Blake she could lay on it, which she did quite fast. As they started the movie, Yang softly rubbed Blake behind her ears, which made the cat Faunus purr. While the movie continued, Blake felt only bliss, laying on her girlfriend's lap, getting rubbed like that by said girlfriend. She was feeling so good, she didn't even notice she had falling asleep, even though it was only eight o'clock.

When the movie ended, Yang looked at her and saw that she was fast asleep, laughing a little, she picked her up to carry her to her bed. She sent a message to Ruby and Weiss, asking them to be careful when they would come, not to wake up the dark-haired girl. Putting back her scroll down, she sat next to Blake, and continue to rub her head, which made her purr again. She felt her heart melt, and kissed her gently on the cheeks. It took all of her willpower to get up and go to her own bed, even though she would have loved to lay down with her and sleep, but she didn't know if it was a good idea. She was still asleep and she didn't tell her openly that she could, and she didn't want to ruin their relation because of her own desires. However, she promised herself _'Next time we have an evening like that, if she's still awake, I'll ask if we can sleep in the same bed'_.

 **A smaller chapter than usual, but I wanted to use it as a tease for what would happens in the next chapter. Hope you liked it Bumblebee lovers, I know I liked writing it, so see ya in the next chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17 : Matches

**Wow, you guys exploded the views counter for a single day, 725 in the last 24 hours, a new record. To thank you all, here's the next chapter already, enjoy (it's even a longer one)**

* * *

It's been a month since the four girls went at the restaurant with Qrow. The four of them had gotten used to living together, and being in couple. They didn't feel shy about it anymore. They even told their friends, Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha and Ren. They made friend with Coco, Fox, Velvet and Yatsuhashi, the four second years that worked at the restaurant Ruby and Weiss had went together on their date and them too knew about their relationship.

What made them feel more at ease about it was when Ruby and Yang told their father about dating other girls. He said the exact same thing that Qrow did. The sisters noticed that they weren't inferior or superior to straight peoples, they were simply on equal footing.

Of course, even though their Uncle already spoke to Weiss and Blake about breaking the red-yellow duo's heart, he did it as well. He felt like he had to, as their father, but ended it on a cheerful note by inviting all of them to spend their two weeks of the winter holiday at his home, which they all accepted on the spot.

It was October 28th in the afternoon and Yang was getting ready for the upcoming friendly match against the Haven Academy from Mistral. Their team were arriving in one hour and would be leaving the next day.

Yang was in the changing room, she just finished changing when she heard the door behind her open. When she turned around, she saw her girlfriend enter.

"Hey, are you ready to go warm up?" asked Blake.

"Yep" answered Yang. "But I don't know if I'll fight in the match though. Only five of us will be fighting and it hasn't been long since I joined, so I'm probably just gonna cheer them up, but still, that's a part of being in a team."

"What do you mean, not getting chose?" Blake was surprised, usually, Yang wasn't acting in her usual way, she was acting strangely "Where is the Yang that is always so full of confidence? When you fought Sun, it ended up in a tie."

"He wasn't going all out" said Yang in a low voice "He was probably testing me to see what my abilities are like. If he went all-out right at the beginning, I would have lost right away. Beside, their captain is crazy strong, he led them to victory at the World Championship in the Under 18 category last year."

"Maybe, but your dream is to go pro" said back Blake "You should have known that some peoples would be stronger than you."

"You're right, don't worry about me, I ain't giving up" said Yang with a serious look "I will get stronger than all of them soon enough"

They came out of the locker and headed next to ring where the rest of the team were warming up. As she got closer, Sun and Neptune waved at her with big smiles. "Hey, you're just in time!" exclaimed Sun.

"Yeah, we were about to explain the rules for the match." Added Neptune.

Yang sat between Sage and Scarlet while Blake went a bit behind to leave the team together, it was their moment after all.

"So, even if this is a friendly match, their captain and I, we've decided to put a little competition between us." Started Sun.

"Five of us will fight against five of them" continued Neptune. "The orders of the fighters will be chosen randomly. The first team to reach three wins will be victorious."

"Of course, in order to keep the training in mind, all five matches will take places even if one of the team wins after only three matches." Said Sun.

"The five fighters that will represent us will be me, Sun, Scarlet, Sage" said Neptune "and Yang."

Yang's eyes opened up with surprise. She got up and said "What? Why me? I've only been in the club for a bit over a month. There is other peoples more experienced than I am."

"You're right" said Sun "But Neptune and I talked about it, and maybe some peoples are better than you, but this is a friendly match. I wouldn't have chosen you for an official tournament, not yet. But everyone here agrees that you have insane potential, and since I'll be graduating next year, so that means I've got two years to bring you to your upmost maximum and beyond."

Yang felt overjoyed, they were giving her the exact chance she wanted. She gave them her confident smile and said "Two years? Don't make me laugh, by the end of this year, I'll be stronger and I will lead us to the victory in the World Championship"

The rest of the team laughed and Blake taught _'There's my girlfriend'._

Sun exclaimed "Yeah! That's the exact same passion I recruited you! But you'd better get into shape, cause I ain't going to make it easy for you!"

"And to seize victory, that means you'll have to go through us as well!" said a voice behind them.

They all turned around and saw the team from Mistral come in. There was a tall guy with neck long black hair with brown eyes, another tall guy with dark short hair on the side and longer pink hair on top, a girl with spiky green hair with two black facial mark under her eyes, another girl but she was dark skin with platinum hair. But the one that spoke and stood out the most was their leader. Tall, gray hair, an overconfident look but looked strong enough to back it up.

"Mercury!" said cheerfully Sun "You guys are in advance!"

"Hey there Sun" answered back the one called Mercury "The ship had back wind which made us arrived one hour early, so we stopped into town to sightsee a little. However, the thought of seeing you again made me want to come here as soon as I could"

Sun came in and offered him his fist that Mercury bumped with his, giving him an honest smile. Sun turned around and said "So everyone, here is Mercury Black, the captain of Haven Academy's team and my strongest rival."

Mercury waved at them "Hey everyone." He turned to his team and added "We should stretch up, it'd be stupid to get hurt like that."

His team nodded and went on one side of the gym and started their stretching exercise while Mercury was joining them.

Blake got closer to Yang and said "So that's him?"

"Yup" Yang smiled and said "If I'm participating, then I hoped I'll be chosen as his opponent"

Blake looked at her. All traces of the uneasiness she showed in the locker had completely disappeared and had been replaced with her usual cheerfulness against a challenge. She found herself smiling, falling even more with her. She putted her hand on Yang's shoulder and turned her around, who gave her a curious look. However, she closed her eyes when she felt Blake's lips meet her own. She gave her back with the even more of the fiery ardour she usually showed.

On the other side of the room, Mercury looked at them and went next to Sun to ask "Who is she?"

"Who?" Sun turned around and saw where Mercury pointed "Oh, that's Yang, our new recruit. If you're interested, she doesn't swing our way, as she's clearing showing right now"

"That's not why I asked you about her" answered back Mercury "I just wanted to know who was the girl that challenged us even before we met. Is she strong?"

"She's got potential, but it feels like she doesn't use her own way, more like she's trying to perfect someone else's form." Said Sun.

Mercury said nothing back but looked back at Yang. She remembered him of someone, but he couldn't tell just yet.

When everyone finished up stretching, Sun and Mercury asked all fighters near the ring to decide the order of the fights. After writing down all names in their own respective order, the fights were announce:

-Sage vs. Arslan

-Neptune vs. Bolin

-Scarlet vs. Reese

-Sun vs. Nabir

-Yang vs. Mercury

Yang looked at Mercury with a challenging smile, which he gave her back. Another one of the members of the Beacon club got on the ring to act as the referee and called Sage and Arslan, the dark skin girl, for the first fight.

Sage wasn't known to be the best fighter but his physical strength still was good enough to make him a part of the team. But Arslan was even stronger than he was and faster too. The match ended up pretty quickly with a ring out. It started with a victory for Haven Academy and the referee wrote down the score, 1 – 0 Haven.

Arslan got out of the room with a poker face and the referee called Neptune and Bolin, the one with the neck long black hair, to continue the small tournament. After both contestant got ready, the referee signaled the beginning of the match and they charged at each other. Bolin showed great agility, being able to dodge everything at first, but his stamina was lacking. After several minutes, Bolin was dripping with sweat while Neptune was still completely fresh. A few hit and Bolin was sent to the ground. The referee updated the score, 1 – 1.

When they got down, Scarlet and Reese, the green-haired girl, got on and took their stance. Scarlet, unlike Sage,wasn't strong but he had a lot of confidence in his technique. But just like Sage, he found himself completely outmatched in his own area of expertise. Again, the match ended up pretty quickly with Reese as the victor. The scoreboard got updated, 2 – 1 Haven.

Nabir, the guy with pink hair on top, got on, confident to lead his team to victory and turned around to Sun, who jumped on the stage. Nabir's confidence left him as soon as the referee's signal went on. Sun dashed at him and completely went under his guard. He got knocked out of the stage in a single hit. Mercury helped him up and said "Don't worry, he is the only one that defeated me in an official tournament."

Nabir looked at the captain of the other team and looked down, ashamed at his own incompetence, but swore to come back stronger. The referee updated the scoreboard again, 2 – 2.

The final match would decide everything, Yang vs. Mercury. They both got on the stage and readied themselves up. The referee signaled the beginning of the fight, and they slowly approached each others, analysing how the other one was acting. Of course, Mercury showed a guard that left no opening, but Yang wasn't falling short behind. She tried to surprise him with a quick left hook but was met with nothing, as Mercury stepped back a little and he profited of the opening to give her a kick in the now open ribs. She jumped on the right side to soften the hit, like Sun did with her own punch back in their first match, but she still lost a bit of her balance.

Mercury looked at her, even though she lost the first hits, she still managed to get out of them with the smallest damage possible. He understood from that quick exchange what Sun meant when he said she had potential. Still, he couldn't shake the feeling she remembered him someone.

They continued some quick exchange to analyse each others and warmed up as well. When they were ready, they started to go a little bit more all out. They continued exchanging quick punches until Yang managed to hit hard enough to blast open his arms and exposed his chest. Mercury's eyes opened wide, a girl that just entered a club managed to surprise him. She turned around to kick him in the side as fast as she could but her legs, instead of hitting his ribs, met with the sole of his foot. Yang certainly didn't expect this.

Mercury looked at her, thinking but opened his eyes wide when he finally understood who she remembered him of. He kicked back her legs, which made her lose her balance. He dashed at her and gave her a quick but strong kick, which made her fly out of the ring.

Mercury had won.

The referee updated for the final time the score, 3 – 2 Haven. Mercury wiped the sweat from his forehead. He got out and offered his hand to Yang. She seized it and used it to get up, mumbling "Thanks"

Mercury looked at her silently, before saying "You're really good, I can't wait to see you in the upcoming tournament"

Yang nodded silently. She was surprised, unlike she taught, she wasn't feeling disappointed, she was even more motivated than before. She just had a taste of what she needed to become one of the best.

Mercury left to talk with Sun while Blake came next to Yang "You were impressive" she said.

"Thanks" cheerfully said Yang "Even though I lost, I'm happy. I'll train even harder and defeat him in the World Championship."

After finishing talking to talk with Sun, Mercury came back near Yang said "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead" answered the yellow girl. Blake took a step back but kept on listening.

"Well, it's more of an affirmation than a question" started Mercury "The on that taught you to fight was Taiyang Xiao Long, right?"

"Yeah, he's my father" answered Yang.

Saying Mercury was surprised was an understatement. "W-w-wait up!" he exclaimed "You're saying you're the daughter of the one that inspired me to start Kickboxing? The one that was known as one of the strongest fighter in the world?"

"Yep, that's me, and that's him" nodded Yang. Even Blake was surprised, she didn't knew that Yang's father was famous. When they spoke, he sounded like any normal father would sound.

Mercury managed to recompose himself and said "Well no wonder you're this good, but you're lacking something."

Yang raised an eyebrows "What is it?"

"Your own style" said Mercury "You fought well, but it looked more like you're trying to be someone else, not yourself. I'll be blunt, you won't be able to be like your father, you can either be weaker or stronger than him. So don't even try to aim to be like him, aim for even higher than that."

Yang lowered her head and taught _'He's right, even though I love and admire him, I cannot be like him'_. She lifted her head and said to Mercury "You're right, I'll be aiming even higher, but to get there, you and Sun are my next targets, so be ready."

Mercury smiled at her and said "Nice, just got myself a new strong rival, but don't expect me to be sitting still until the tournament, I'll be even stronger"

Yang nodded and showed her fist at him which he bumped with his like he did with Sun. Mercury turned back and left the gym with his team while Sun got closer to Yang and Blake and said "Wow, he only do that to peoples he acknowledged, impressive for your first fight"

"Yeah, but sorry I lost" said Yang.

"Don't worry about it, you did awesome against him" said Sun before adding "But I'll make you even better, trust me on that"

Yang nodded without saying anything thinking _'This year is looking to be really interesting'._ She felt Blake's hand slipped into hers and saw her smile _'Really interesting'._

"Sorry, seems like I won't get your gift" said Yang.

"I see it as a win. You're even more motivated than before so, I believe you earned it" said Blake with a smile.

"Oh?" Yang turned to face her and said "And what is it?"

* * *

 **Sorry to leave you guys on a small cliffhanger like that, I don't like it but you'll find out in the next chapter.**

 **As you saw, Mercury isn't one of the bad guys and that's because I don't want any antagonists in this FanFiction. If I introduce others, they will act more or less like he did, maybe some teasing or light competition but not bullying, evilness or things like that. I want this to be uplifting and cheerful.**

 **Thanks again for reading, see ya next chapter :D**


	18. Chapter 18 : Reward Rated M

**Please read this, it's important. First of all, explicit sexual content is coming (don't worry, it's going to be the only time I say it in advance). I know that not everyone like it so I went ahead and posted another version of this chapter, which is named "Reward Rated T". It's the same thing but the sex scene are going to be replaced by dates, or evenings spent together or things like that. Every chapter with sex will named -Chapter- Rated M and another version will posted as well names -Chapter- Rated T  
**

 **Secondly, thank you, this story had just reach 10 000 views, it makes me incredibly happy, it's only been two months, you guys are awesome.**

* * *

"Come with me and you'll find out" said Blake with a teasing smile while taking Yang's hand and started to pull her towards the exit. "Grab your things, we're going back home"

Really curious, Yang simply nodded and headed to the locker. When she got out, Blake seized her hand again and pulled her towards the dorm. Yang was surprised, Blake had never been so pushy before, but right now, she looked really eager to reach their room.

When they arrived at their place, Blake opened the door and almost threw Yang within before slamming the door. Yang, wondering what was happening, turned around and received a kiss so fast from Blake, she barely had the time to take in some air before.

Everything was happening so fast, as Blake putted her tongue inside her mouth and started to push her to the bed. Understanding what she wanted to do, when they were just next to the bed, Yang forced Blake to turn around and threw her on the bed.

Blake was surprised, she intended to lead all the way but it seems that Yang had a different idea in mind. "If this is my gift, I'll take it the way I want!" said Yang while licking her lips.

Yang went down on Blake on started to kiss with an ardent passion as she let her hands discover her girlfriend's body. When she placed her hands on her chest, she heard Blake moaning in the middle of the kiss. She back away a little and teasingly said "Oh? I barely touched you and this is how you react? You're pretty sensitive."

Blake blushed as she covered her mouth, she couldn't believe just how good it felt to be touch by the fiery girl. Yang smiled as she putted her hands at the bottom of her shirt and started pulling it up. Blake offered no resistance and even lifted her arms to help out, still red but not just because of shyness, she was starting to feel excited as well.

When the shirt got out of the way, Yang saw Blake's black laced bra and started to feel her panties getting wet. The black-haired girl may not have a chest as huge as hers but they were perfectly proportioned with her body and Yang has to hold back a little. She didn't want to rip off the last piece of clothing that was standing between her, and the object of her interests.

As she continued to stare down at Blake's body, she lost her balance when her girlfriend pushed her to side and straddled her. "I'm the one giving you the gift, so close your mouth and stop moving." Said Blake while taking off Yang's tank top. Unsurprised, she saw Yang's huge chest covered by a yellow sport bra.

The raven-haired Faunus knew Yang would probably not let her get away with it, so she readied herself for the blonde girl's counter-attack. She didn't have to wait long before feeling under her, Yang's waist lifting up a little, but before Yang could continue what she had planned, Blake shoved her hand in her girlfriend's panties and started to rub her clit, earning a loud moan from Yang as she felt her waist fall down on the bed.

Blake knew that this moment would probably end up in a massive war for control, so she unhooked her bra with her left hand while continuing to massage Yang's clit with her index as she moved her middle finger to slightly probe her pussy's entrance. Yang's moan got even louder when she felt Blake's finger penetrate her, as she desperately tried to say something "Wait…wait…B-Blake!"

Yang quickly putted her hand on her mouth as she screamed. Blake couldn't see it but the fact that her hand had become completely drenched told her that she enjoyed her gift. She removed her hand from Yang's underwear and leaned in to give a gentle kiss on her girlfriend's mouth. Yang was so much worn out after her match and now this, she didn't even kiss her back. The only thing she could do was to continue breathing heavily.

"That was a bit fast, don't you think?" teased Blake.

After regaining her breath, Yang sat down and said "Well, with the fact that we are four living together and I was thinking a lot about the match tonight, I hadn't….done it….for the last week"

"Oh?" asked Blake "And when do you find time to do it, to masturbate. We spend our evenings here"

"Well, I don't have classes in the afternoon, so….." answered Yang, uneasy with talking about it to her.

"So if I understand correctly, when we are in class, studying, you stay here and have some fun for yourself?" Blake got closer to Yang's face, who back away a little but since the Faunus was still on top of her, she couldn't go far.

"Well, not all the time" said rapidly Yang.

"Still, I think you deserve a little punishment" Blake putted her hand on the yellow girl's bra and took it off. Before Yang could say anything, Blake leaned in and gently bit her right nipple while fondling her left breast, which earned her a muffled moan above her head. She looked up and saw Yang, with an ecstatic face, covering her mouth.

When she started to massage her nipple with her tongue and to suck on it, they heard the electronic lock unlock and Ruby and Weiss entered the room, not noticing them right away.

"Come on Weiss, I'm sure you would like this movie, even though she doesn't get to keep them." Said energetically Ruby.

"A movie where puppies falls down from the sky?" Weiss was unsure "Well, we could try but…" At this moment, the white-haired girl turned and saw on Blake's bed, the other two who were looking at them with wide opened, Blake still with Yang's nipple in her mouth.

Weiss pulled Ruby out of the room before slamming the door. Blake pulled away from Yang and they heard Weiss' yell "YOU GOT 1 MINUTE TO DRESS UP BEFORE I COME IN AND GIVE YOU AND EARFUL!"

Blake and Yang looked at each other with worried looks before laughing a little. They gave each other one last kiss before obeying the Ice Queen.


	19. Chapter 18 : Reward Rated T

"Come with me and you'll find out" said Blake with a smile.

Yang nodded and went to the locker room to take a shower and change clothes. When she got out, she saw Blake on her scroll, talking with someone. "Thank you, I'll tell how it went later." She hung up and turned around.

"Who was that?" asked Yang, as she got closer.

"Not important right now" answered Blake. She seized her girlfriend's hand and started pulling her outside "Right now, we walk"

They continued walking and every attempts of Yang to find out where they were going was met with mutism from the raven-haired Faunus. After some times, Yang noticed they were headed towards the exit of the school grounds. She looked at Blake but said nothing more, she thought _'Well, I'll find out when we arrive'_.

When they got out of the campus, Blake made them take a right turn and guided Yang in the streets. They took some others turns until Blake stopped. Yang opened her eyes wide and some drool started to fall from her mouth. They had stopped in front of a BBQ restaurant. Specifically 'Meat your Destiny'. It was known to be one of the best meat-oriented restaurant in town, and surprisingly cheap for their qualities.

Yang turned to Blake and exclaimed "Is this for real?"

"Yeah, just for you" Blake smiled, happy of the effect it had on her girlfriend "Your father told me you would like it"

"He's the one you spoke to on the phone?" asked the yellow girl.

"Yup" nodded Blake. She headed toward the entrance and added "Now then, shall we go in?"

Yang nodded and thought _'Coming to Beacon High was the best decision in my life'_.

They got in and were greeted by a waiter who said "Hello and welcome to Meat your Destiny. Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes" agreed Blake "It's for Taiyang Xiao Long."

"Ah yes" said the waiter "Mister Xiao Long just called and asked for a table for two. You must be Miss Belladonna and Miss Xiao Long."

Yang turned to Blake and said "Since when did you planned this?"

"It wasn't planned." Answered Blake "When I talked to your father earlier, I told him about your fight and asked him what I could give you for a gift. He said he knew the owner of this place and got us a last minute reservation. You'll have to thank him."

Yang agreed and they followed the waiter to their table. When they sat down, he handed them the menu and said "Ask for me when you'll be ready to order"

When he left, they looked at the menu and were surprised. Every single kind of meat existing was on the menu, pork, beef, chicken, muttons, fish. They started to drool looking at everything. When they finished choosing, they called the waiter and Yang ordered a full plate of steak and chicken wings while Blake asked for every kind of fish possible, but with a bit more tuna than the rest.

He left and came back with their plates, and Yang had to hold back to not take hers out of his hand. Blake thanked him and they both started to eat. They ate in complete silence while enjoying their meals. The first word that were spoken were from Yang when they finished their plates "Wooaah! That was so good!"

"I agree" said Blake "It was delicious"

Blake called the waiter and asked for the bills. He gave it to them and Blake got up while getting her card out. Yang got up as well and said "Wait up! I can pay for my own food."

"It's your gift, it's my pleasure" answered Blake before adding "So just shut up and enjoy the evening"

Yang was about to say something else but one look from Blake made her close her mouth. Normally, she would have argue when she didn't have it her way but with Blake, she could let her win sometimes, but of course not every time. She would get her back.

After Blake paid, they got out and Yang said "Thank you, of course for the food, but even more for the nice evening we spent together."

"You're welcome" said the raven-haired girl. She turned around to look at the restaurant's sign and added "'Meat your Destiny', I'll have to remember this place."

"Yeah" said the Sunny Dragon. When she looked at the dark sky of the night, she said "We should go back home, it's getting late"

Blake agreed and they headed back towards the school ground and then their room. When they arrived at their place, Yang noticed a message on her scroll from Ruby

Ruby: Sorry Sis, me and Weiss are gonna be late, we're studying at the library

Yang putted her scroll on her end table and asked to Blake "Euh….I know that the restaurant was the gift but can I ask for one more thing?"

"It depends, what is it?" answered Blake.

"Do you think we could sleep together?" Yang blushed but continued "And cuddle a little?"

Blake felt her cheeks reddened a little but smiled nonetheless "I'd love too."

She got closer and putted her hand on Yang's neck before giving her a gentle kiss on the lips. Yang kissed her back, trying to pour all her feelings into this simple gesture. When they separated, they smiled at each other and Yang said "I love you"

"I love you" answered back Blake before putting another quick kiss on her lips. "We should change and go to bed."

Yang nodded and they both headed in a bathroom to switch in their nightgowns. When they got out, they headed to Blake's bed. They both laid in and hugged each other as they felt sleep taking them away.


	20. Chapter 19 : Some news Rated M

**Sorry about the late update everyone, I had a lot of exams this week but school will end on June 29** **th** **, so I'll have more free time then. Hope you enjoy this chapter**

* * *

The Sun was rising through the window into Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang's room. The Bumblebee couple had fallen asleep together, but only after Weiss had made them promise that nothing would happened except for cuddling.

Blake woke up first, she stretched herself and then looked around. Her eyes stopped on the mass of yellow hair beside her and she found herself smiling at the innocent sleeping face that Yang was making.

She leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead before saying "Wake up sleepyhead"

Yang groaned before turning around. "Five more minutes"

"Sometimes, I wonder who's the oldest between you and Ruby" said Blake.

"Now that's just insulting" Yang sat up and yawned "Comparing me to the girl who could not live without cookies"

Blake smiled and laughed before saying "Well, yesterday was….something"

"Yeah" agreed Yang as they remembered what happened.

" _I cannot believe it!" yelled Weiss before taking a deep breath, remembering that some peoples were probably trying to sleep in the adjacent rooms. She looked at the now fully-dressed Black-Yellow duo sitting on the couch in front of her. "You two cannot just have….sex….like that. We are four, living in this room."_

" _We said we were sorry, Ice Queen" said Yang before adding "But we just kinda...went with the flow."_

 _Weiss sighed and looked at Ruby who had been completely silent ever since she got back in the room and then looked back at the sitting couple in front of her. "Look, I understand that a girl has…needs…but next time, could you please try to do it either somewhere else or at least when you're sure we won't be there?"_

 _The other two agreed and since it was getting pretty late, they all went to sleep, Blake and Yang in the same bed. Weiss looked at them, making sure they wouldn't do anything weird but they were in the same room as them, so she ended falling asleep almost sure she wouldn't be woke up by some weird noise._

"You two brought it upon yourselves" said a voice coming from the small living room. They turned towards the voice and noticed that both Ruby and Weiss were already awake and drinking coffee on the couch.

Yang got up and headed towards them "Morning" She looked at Ruby before saying "Since when did you start liking coffee?"

"Morning Sis" answered "And to answered your question, since Weiss made me some"

"She said I made her some, but it could hardly be called coffee anymore" said the white-haired girl "It's mostly sugar and cream"

Yang nodded, not surprised, before sitting next to Ruby, putting her arms around her shoulder and bringing her closer. Ruby looked at her with a puzzled looked before Yang said "So, what are we doing next Tuesday?"

"There's no need to do anything, you know" answered Ruby.

"What do you mean, no need to do anything?" said Yang, making a shocked face "It's your special day, of course we gotta make it grand!"

Weiss looked at Blake, who had also got up and came near them and was giving her the same puzzled face she was making. She turned around to look at the sisters before saying "What is happening on Tuesday? Except for Halloween?"

Yang looked at her before saying "What, Ruby didn't told you? It's her birthday!"

Weiss looked at Ruby and said "Why didn't you told me? I would have try to prepare something!"

"Well, I've never celebrated it with friends. Back in middle school, my friends were not the kind of people to mind those kind of events, so I've only celebrated it with my family before" answered Ruby.

"You're talking about those nerds from your Dust Physics club?" teasingly said Yang.

"Hey! They are not….nerds, ok fine, they are" said Ruby. "But at least they were nice!"

"Yeah, I know" answered her sister "But they were just so fun to tease, especially that first and only time they came at home."

Ruby putted her hand in front of her mouth as she let out a small laugh. Blake came closer and curiously said "Ooooh? What happened?"

"Ruby didn't told me she had friends coming over that day" started Yang "So when I got out of the shower, I got down in the my usual after-shower clothes"

"Don't tell me you walked down naked" said Weiss.

"Nah, our dad told me to stop doing that" answered the yellow-haired girl "But I was wearing only panties and a tank top"

"No bra" completed Ruby.

Weiss and Blake chuckled before Yang continued "They ran away as soon as they saw me and never came back."

"But we stayed friends" finished Ruby "We just did our project at school"

After laughing, Weiss decided to go back to what she found important "Even though that was funny, you still haven't answered the question Ruby, what do you want to do for your birthday?"

"Yeah" added Blake "You're turning sixteen, we've got to celebrate."

"Well, the Halloween party seems fun but maybe a small time, just the four of us?" proposed Ruby.

"Sounds fun, but of course there will be a moment just the four of us!" exclaimed Yang "For the gifts!"

"What kind of gifts?" exclaimed Ruby at her sister.

"You'll have to wait and see" said Yang with a sly smile.

Weiss clapped her hands as she remembered something. "Gotta go!" She got up and took Blake's hand as she pulled her and left the room.

"Gotta go?" Ruby turned to Yang "She doesn't speak like that usually."

Yang shrugged and looked at the door when she heard it open. Blake was pulling back Weiss in the room while the white-haired girl was yelling "What are you doing Bla-"

"We're still in our pajamas" interrupted Blake.

Weiss looked at her clothes before reddening a bit. "Fine, let's go change and then off we go!"

So they did and left the room once again.

"Well, that was something" said Yang, which Ruby agreed on the spot

* * *

 **The next chapter will be the continuation of both the Rated M and Rated T version**


	21. Chapter 19 : Some news Rated T

**Sorry about the late update everyone, I had a lot of exams this week but school will end on June 29** **th** **, so I'll have more free time then. Hope you enjoy this chapter**

* * *

The Sun was rising through the window into Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang's room. The Bumblebee couple had fallen asleep together.

Blake woke up first, she stretched herself and then looked around. Her eyes stopped on the mass of yellow hair beside her and she found herself smiling at the innocent sleeping face that Yang was making.

She leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead before saying "Wake up sleepyhead"

Yang groaned before turning around. "Five more minutes"

"Sometimes, I wonder who's the oldest between you and Ruby" said Blake.

"Now that's just insulting" Yang sat up and yawned "Comparing me to the girl who could not live without cookies"

"Hey!" yelled a voice coming from the small living room. Blake and Yang looked in the voice direction and noticed

Yang got up and headed towards them "Morning" She looked at Ruby before saying "Since when did you start liking coffee?"

"Morning Sis" answered "And to answered your question, since Weiss made me some"

"She said I made her some, but it could hardly be called coffee anymore" said the white-haired girl "It's mostly sugar and cream"

Yang nodded, not surprised, before sitting next to Ruby, putting her arms around her shoulder and bringing her closer. Ruby looked at her with a puzzled looked before Yang said "So, what are we doing next Tuesday?"

"There's no need to do anything, you know" answered Ruby.

"What do you mean, no need to do anything?" said Yang, making a shocked face "It's your special day, of course we gotta make it grand!"

Weiss looked at Blake, who had also got up and came near them and was giving her the same puzzled face she was making. She turned around to look at the sisters before saying "What is happening on Tuesday? Except for Halloween?"

Yang looked at her before saying "What, Ruby didn't told you? It's her birthday!"

Weiss looked at Ruby and said "Why didn't you told me? I would have try to prepare something!"

"Well, I've never celebrated it with friends. Back in middle school, my friends were not the kind of people to mind those kind of events, so I've only celebrated it with my family before" answered Ruby.

"You're talking about those nerds from your Dust Physics club?" teasingly said Yang.

"Hey! They are not….nerds, ok fine, they are" said Ruby. "But at least they were nice!"

"Yeah, I know" answered her sister "But they were just so fun to tease, especially that first and only time they came at home."

Ruby putted her hand in front of her mouth as she let out a small laugh. Blake came closer and curiously said "Ooooh? What happened?"

"Ruby didn't told me she had friends coming over that day" started Yang "So when I got out of the shower, I got down in the my usual after-shower clothes"

"Don't tell me you walked down naked" said Weiss.

"Come on, I got some decency at least!" answered the yellow-haired girl with a fake offended look that tricked no one "But I was wearing only panties and a tank top"

"No bra" completed Ruby.

Weiss and Blake chuckled before Yang continued "They ran away as soon as they saw me and never came back."

"But we stayed friends" finished Ruby "We just did our project at school"

After laughing, Weiss decided to go back to what she found important "Even though that was funny, you still haven't answered the question Ruby, what do you want to do for your birthday?"

"Yeah" added Blake "You're turning sixteen, we've got to celebrate."

"Well, the Halloween party seems fun but maybe a small time, just the four of us?" proposed Ruby.

"Sounds fun, but of course there will be a moment just the four of us!" exclaimed Yang "For the gifts!"

"What kind of gifts?" exclaimed Ruby at her sister.

"You'll have to wait and see" said Yang with a sly smile.

Weiss clapped her hands as she remembered something. "Gotta go!" She got up and took Blake's hand as she pulled her and left the room.

"Gotta go?" Ruby turned to Yang "She doesn't speak like that usually."

Yang shrugged and looked at the door when she heard it open. Blake was pulling back Weiss in the room while the white-haired girl was yelling "What are you doing Bla-"

"We're still in our pajamas" interrupted Blake.

Weiss looked at her clothes before reddening a bit. "Fine, let's go change and then off we go!"

So they did and left the room once again.

"Well, that was something" said Yang, which Ruby agreed on the spot

* * *

 **The next chapter will be the continuation of both the Rated M and Rated T version**


	22. Chapter 20 : Shopping

**So, someone posted in the reviews that it doesn't make any sense the fact that Ruby is 15 but she still got in high school two years early. Even if it is true, since I wanted to write some smut, I didn't feel comfortable writing about that with girls that would have been 13, 14 and 15 years old. And I didn't want to make them in their third year directly so I twisted reality a bit and I hope that if you are still there, you do not mind such a small detail. Enjoy the chapter (sorry for the late update, it should be more frequent since school is over until the end of august)**

 **P.S: I'm surprised, I didn't expect the Rated T version to be more popular than the Rated M. Still, I'll continue writing both of them so that way, everyone is going to be happy.**

* * *

"So, want to tell me what's gotten you so worked up?" asked Blake to Weiss as they were riding down the elevator.

Weiss was so much in her thoughts that she didn't hear her. She came back to her senses when she felt the Faunus' hand on her shoulder while repeating her question.

"Well, I don't have a gift for her, and I'm not sure what to get her." Answered the white-haired girl.

Blake sighed before saying "Should have figured that much. Well it's not too bad since I wanted to get her something too. Did you have somewhere in mind to go shopping?"

"Not really so I figured the mall might be the best idea" answered Weiss.

Blake agreed and they both got out of the building and headed towards the exit. Fortunately, the school was in the middle of the town and was close to almost everything.

While walking, Weiss turned to Blake and asked "What are you going to get her?"

"I lent her one of my book earlier this week and she said she loved it but she doesn't know that there were six of them, I'm buying and giving her all of them" answered the raven-haired girl.

"Six books?" almost yelled Weiss. She looked around and saw that some people were looking at her. She turned again to Blake before saying in a normal tone "Books aren't cheap, it's going to cost around two hundreds lien"

"Don't worry, I know the owner of the book store, he'll give them to me for half the price" answered Blake with a smile.

"Well, aren't you lucky" said back Weiss.

"Not that much, I had to buy a lot of books to earn that right" answered the Faunus with a downhearted smile, thinking about her wallet.

Weiss gave her a curious look but didn't say anything. They continued chatting for the rest of the walk until they reached their destination. Upon arriving, Blake said "I'll go buy the books, I'll call you when I'll have everything."

Weiss nodded and started looking at the shops that were all around her. She decided to visit them one by one. She started with a clothing store but changed her mind pretty fast. Ruby was not that interested in her appearance. For the same reason, she didn't even entered the cosmetic store. She briefly went in a furniture store but left as soon as she remembered that they didn't have that much place in their room, and it was a bit over exaggerated for a gift. She visited a couple of other store but didn't find anything interesting.

She was starting to get desperate until she heard her scroll ring in her pocket. She picked it up, saw Blake ID and answered it immediately. Before Blake could say anything, Weiss said "Please I need your help!"

"Fine, where are you?" answered her friend.

They gave each other a meeting point and both arrived more or else at the same moment. Blake saw Weiss sitting on a bench, almost on the verge of tears. The black-haired Faunus made a mental note to tell her own girlfriend about it.

As she got closer, Weiss noticed her and almost ran in her direction "Blake! I've looked everywhere but I couldn't find anything!"

"First of all, calm down. You won't do anything good in this state" said Blake "Now then, I don't see why you're so stressed out, knowing Ruby, she gonna be happy with anything you give her."

"That exactly it!" Weiss tone went back up without caring about the other people around. "Even if I just spend the evening with her without giving her anything, she going to be happy, but happy isn't enough. She said it herself, she never had a birthday party with anyone else than her family, so I don't want her to simply be happy. I want her to think about this day as 'Special'"

"I'll repeat myself, calm down" authoritatively said Blake "And if this is what you really want, it's even easier. You simply need to give a gift that when she'll get it, she'll think 'Weiss Schnee'"

"Do you really think so?" uncertainly asked the white-haired girl.

"Come on, how dense can you be?" sighed Blake "That girl is head over heels for you, and if I believe Yang, which I do, she's like that ever since she met you on the ship."

"W-w-wait what?" Weiss reddened so fast you could almost not tell that her skin was normally snow white. Even though she had gotten used to be with her very first girlfriend, the fact that Blake said that so bluntly still made her flustered quite a bit.

"Fine" said lowly Weiss after sighing "I'll believe you, I'll look around a bit"

"Perfect" Blake smile at her before adding "Don't worry, you will find something"

Weiss nodded silently, not as sure as Blake but thought _'I promise I will find something to make your day special Ruby'_.


	23. Chapter 21 : Halloween

October 31th, the day of the Halloween party had finally came. But more importantly, it was also Ruby's birthday, and it was also a really stressed out Weiss that was in the bathroom, in her underwear, that had yet to change herself. She had finally found a gift for her girlfriend but she was having second thoughts. When she finally decided on the gift, she thought that it meant 'Weiss Schnee', just like Blake suggested, but right now, she was starting to doubt if Ruby would like it.

She managed to recompose herself by thinking _'First of all, even if wish to get her another gift, you won't have enough time. Secondly, she going to love it, I'm sure of it.'_ She was a bit uncertain on that last part but she thought it nonetheless, if it could at least give her courage. _'Now, I should change myself, we're leaving in thirty minutes'_.

When she finished changing herself, she got out of the bathroom and the first thing she noticed was that the other three had already finished changing and she was the last one. Blake was wearing a ninja outfit with a fake katana on her back. Yang chose a biker costume but without the helmet, she said it would mess up her hair. Lastly, Ruby went with a red riding hood costume. Weiss found her outright adorable, especially since she was wearing the hood over her head to try and hide her shyness, which added even more to her cuteness in Weiss' mind.

"So, how do I look?" asked Ruby to Weiss.

"You look really cute, it suits you" answered Weiss with a smile.

"Really?" asked Ruby with sparkling eyes.

"Of course you are" answered Yang, in Weiss' place. She then turned to Blake and said "Don't worry, you do look…purr-etty good too"

Blake had to hold back in order to not face palm herself "Please, tell me you did not make that pun."

"Yup and I intend to make more" said confidently Yang.

"This relationship is going to be a long one" sighed the Faunus girl.

"You should be happy then, you love me!" said the sunny girl with one of her usual bright smile while putting her arm around Blake's shoulder.

"I can't say that I don't" answered Blake while giving her girlfriend a kiss on her lips.

Weiss turned to Ruby and said "How do I look?"

Ruby looked at her girlfriend's outfit. Weiss was wearing a princess costume. The dress was light blue with white snowflakes spread around her full body. It was complete with a golden tiara on her head.

"You are a beautiful princess" simply said Ruby with admiring eyes.

Weiss felt her cheeks redden a little, not because of shyness but because she was really happy. The small shade of red brought a warm color to her white and blue outfit.

A knocking sound interrupted everything happening in the room as they all turned towards the door. Yang headed towards the entrance the door and opened it. It was their neighbors across the hallway, Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha and Ren.

Jaune was disguise as a knight with a sword on his hilt and a shield on his back. Nora opted for a blacksmith outfit but instead of a normal hammer, she had a sledgehammer on her back. Pyrrha chose a Spartan outfit with a spear and a shield on her back like Jaune. Ren went with a green kimono with pink flowers on it.

"Are you guys ready?" cheerfully asked Jaune.

"Yup, we've just finished" answered back Yang with the same cheerfulness before adding "Wow, your costumes looks awesome!"

"Thank you, you all look lovely as well" said back Pyrrha with a smile.

"Shall we go? I've already reserved a table in the ball room" said Ren.

The other seven students agreed but as they were leaving, Nora said "Actually, you all go by yourselves, I got something to do real fast."

"You need a hand?" said Yang.

"That'd be nice, thanks" agreed Nora.

Ren told them where their tables was before leading the rest of the group to the ball room, even if Ruby was a bit curious as to what Nora had to do, but since no else was asking questions, she left without saying a word.

Watching them leave, Yang and Nora looked at each other and nodded without saying anything before entering in their respective rooms. A few minutes later, they both got out with every gifts from all their roommates in their hands.

"She's going to be so happy!" exclaimed Yang.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see her face!" exclaimed back Nora.

They headed towards the ball room but entered in the back door. They had already ask Professor Goodwitch if they could store the gifts until later in the evening, which she accepted right away, not seeing a reason to refuse.

After putting them behind a locked door, they made their way towards their friend in the ballroom. The other six were already sitting but didn't have any food yet since they wanted to wait for Yang and Nora before.

As soon as they sat down, Ruby noticed over the crowd, a pair of bunny ears and a really tall guy with a shaved head coming their way. When they got closer, she noticed that it wasn't two persons but four that were coming their way. Coco, Velvet, Fox and Yatsuhashi stopped next to their table and the Rabbit Faunus cheerfully said "Hey there everyone!"

They all greeted them back before Coco said "Ruby, we heard it was your birthday so we got you a gift from all of us"

"For real? You shouldn't have" said Ruby with a huge smile nonetheless.

"Don't worry about it" said Yatsuhashi.

"Yeah, you're our friend, it's normal to do this" said Velvet with Fox behind her, nodding in agreement.

Yatsuhashi gave her a small envelope that Ruby took an opened it. There was a gift card inside.

"It's a gift card for the restaurant where we work, stop by anytime you want" said Coco.

"There's a hundred lien in it" said Velvet with a smile.

"A-an h-hundred lien?!" exclaimed Ruby. "I can't accept this much!"

"Don't worry for us, we ask the owner if we could get one, and since it was for the four of us, he accepted it" said back Yatsuhashi, trying to reassure her, which worked a little.

"But still-" started Ruby but Coco interrupted her. "Stop talking and just say thanks already!"

Ruby opened her mouth to protest again but she thought _'It would be rude to refuse a gift like that'_ before saying with a huge smile "Thank you, it's an awesome gift!"

"Our pleasure" said back Velvet before adding "Well then, we'll go back to our table. All of you, enjoy the rest of the evening."

"You too" answered Ruby while waving them goodbye.

After watching them leave, the eight friends looked at each other and decided to go fetch their food. They came back and started eating while cheerfully chatting. Nora had a malicious delight teasing Jaune, talking about the mistakes he made in class, but for each blow Nora threw at him, Pyrrha was always there to counter it with a good point to the story. She was so into defending him that Ruby got closer to Weiss and whispered "When is she gonna confess to him?"

"I don't know" whispered back Weiss "But with the way Jaune sometimes look at her, there's no doubt his response would be positive."

They looked at each other before letting out a small laugh. Everyone finished eating and Yang said "Now that we finished, it's time for our small surprise! Nora, with me!"

"Yes sir!" answered Nora while saluting. They both went to get the gifts and then came back, putting every presents in front of Ruby, five in total.

"I'm really sorry Weiss" said Yang "I did not find yours"

"It's okay, I have it with me" answered the white-haired girl.

Yang felt a burden lift out of her shoulder, she was really scared since she couldn't find her little sister's girlfriend's gift, but now, everything was alright. She turned to Ruby and saw a tear fall down from her left eyes.

"Hey, are you ok?" worriedly asked Weiss.

"Yeah, it's just…it's the first time peoples out of my family did something like this for me, so I'm really happy" Ruby wiped the tear and gave all her friends the biggest smile she ever made "Thank you all"

Weiss and Yang putted their hands on her shoulders and everyone wished her a happy birthday.

"Ok now enough of that emotional moment!" exclaimed Nora "Time for gifts!"

They all agreed and Ruby started with the first gift. It was from both Jaune and Pyrrha, they gave her two tickets to a concert for the band that played during the Welcome Ball at the beginning of the year. Even if she did not hear them play during the ball since she was on the balcony, confessing to Weiss, Yang bought one of their albums, the one with _'Bmblb'_ ¸ the song that she and Blake danced on. She made Ruby listened to it and she became a fan.

"That's awesome!" exclaimed Ruby while looking at Jaune and Pyrrha. She turned to Weiss and said "Wanna come with me?"

"Of course, I didn't get to see them at the ball, even if the evening could not have went better" answered Weiss.

"We got four tickets so that way, you can come with me and Pyrrha if you'd like" said Jaune.

The WhiteRose couple agreed cheerfully before Ruby went for the next gift, which was from Ren. It was an art book he made himself, drawing and painting Ruby and all of her roommates in various costumes and scenery.

"It's so beautiful" said Ruby. Weiss, Blake and Yang all agreed as well. "But how did you manage to make so much, we've only talked about my birthday two days ago"

"Actually, Yang told us two weeks ago about it, so I did my best to make as much as I could without losing qualities" answered Ren.

"It's simply amazing" said Ruby.

Next was Nora. She got Ruby a small gadget she made in one of class.

"What is it?" asked Yang.

"I've named it the NoraAwesome 1.0, I made it in class, power it on and ask it something" answered the orange-haired girl.

"Ok" Ruby press the power button and a blue light came from inside the object "What is the name of the university in Mistral?"

"Haven Academy" a voice from inside the small gadget came to answer the question.

"Wooow!" exclaimed Ruby.

"Exactly" Nora putted her hands on her hips in a proud pose "It's connected to the Internet, so if you ask it something, it looks it up and then gives you the answer."

"They taught you to do something this sophisticated already?" Weiss was really surprised.

"Well, I've only took care of the hardware part. The software was already prepared so it could be simply added to the finished product" answered Nora.

"It's still really impressive" said Ruby "I'll use it a lot for my homework."

"Of course, it's the same as looking it up online" said Nora.

Ruby putted the NoraAwesome 1.0 down before picking up the gift from Blake. When she opened it, she saw the complete collection of _'The man with two souls'_.

"There was six of them!?" exclaimed Ruby.

"Yeah, I wanted to surprise you with it, seems like it worked" answered Blake.

"It must have cost a lot though" said Ruby. She clearly showed with this answer and her answer to the gift from Velvet and the others that she minded the price of the gifts.

"No worries, I know the owner of the shop, I got a good discount." Blake reassured her much like Yatsuhashi did.

"Well, thank you, it's awesome" Ruby didn't protest as much as she did with the others, thinking the same thing as she did earlier.

The last gift on the table was from Yang and Ruby opened it, wondering what her big sister had given her this year. When she opened it, she saw photo album. Upon opening it, another tear felled down her face, but this time, there was not only one. Weiss, worried, looked at what was inside and saw a lot of pictures. They were all different but there was only five different persons in the pictures. Two small girl that she guessed as Ruby and Yang, she saw Qrow as well, but she didn't recognized the other two. A man with blonde curvy hair and a woman that looked exactly like Ruby right now, except maybe a few years older. She understood that it was Ruby and Yang's parents.

Ruby turned to Yang and said only two words "Thank you"

"My pleasure lil' sis." Said Yang while pulling her sister in a hug. "I know how much you loved those pictures but you couldn't bring them with you, so I asked Dad to get me copies and build this for you."

Weiss was looking at them and felt a tear falls down on her cheek as well. She wiped it and thought _'I wanted this evening to be special to her, and it seems like the objective was achieved without even me giving her the gift.'_ She was completely reassured since, she knew that Ruby would be happy with anything she gave her so the evening would be exactly how she wanted it to go.

"That's enough crying for tonight, please" said Ruby while separating herself from her sister and wiping her tears.

"Yeah" said loudly Nora "I did say that there was enough of that emotional moments, we're celebrating!"

They all laughed and then Weiss got up and said "R-Ruby, would you mind coming with for a second?"

Ruby gave her a curious look but said nonetheless "Sure"

They got up and headed towards the balcony while the others stayed at their table.

"But I wanted to see her gift" whined Nora.

"Come on, leave them together." Said Blake "They are dating after all."


	24. Chapter 22 : Gift Rated M

Ruby and Weiss were walking through the ball room towards the exit silently. But to Weiss, her heart was beating so hard that she was surprised that Ruby didn't pointed it out.

When they left the building, Ruby asked Weiss "Where are we going?"

"You'll see when we arrive" answered Weiss with a smile, trying to hide her anxiety.

Ruby nodded in agreement without a word and they both continued silently. After a short walk, Ruby saw that they were heading to their room. She looked at Weiss with a curious look but stayed silent, thinking that she must have her reasons not to say anything, and that she would probably tell her when they would arrive.

A few minutes later and they had entered their room. Weiss stood in the center of the room, silent, while taking in some deep breath. Ruby stood behind her, patient, but was wondering what she was thinking.

After a minute, Weiss turned around and said "So, for your gift, I didn't know what to give you, but Blake told me that the thing that would make you the happiest was something that would say…me."

Ruby stayed silent but thought _'Well, Blake isn't wrong, that's for sure'_.

"But after thinking, I couldn't find anything that was like that" continued Weiss while putting her hands behind her back on the zipper of her dress before sliding down the zipper and adding "Except for…me"

After sliding down the zipper, Weiss' dress fell on the ground, showing her in only her underwear. Ruby's brain froze before the scene that was happening in front of her. She couldn't say anything as Weiss unhooked her bra and made it fall next to her dress. Ruby's eyes could not detached themselves from Weiss' body. She continued staring while Weiss went for her panties and took them off as well, putting them down on the rest of her clothes.

Weiss was standing in the middle of the room, completely naked in front of Ruby, her cheeks red, making a good contrast with her white skin. Ruby found her to be simply beautiful. Her slender body without a hint of fat, her slim hips and even if they were small, Weiss' breast were magnificent as well, with the tips' small shade of pink adding a nice color to her body.

Ruby's brain started to function again and she said "B-b-but…is that really ok? I don't want you to feel forced to do…that"

"I would not offer it to you if I didn't want to" said Weiss in a voice she found to be more confident that she thought it would be.

Ruby got closer while the last functioning bit of her brain managed to make her ask "Didn't you ask Blake and Yang to not have…sex…here anymore or at make sure we're not there?"

"I've already told Blake and she told me that she would take care of Yang." Said Weiss before adding "Now, do you want to do it or not? It's embarrassing to be like that…"

Ruby nodded silently before taking off her own dress. Simply in her underwear, even if they were simple, Weiss couldn't think of something cuter than her girlfriend right now. Ruby continued stripping by taking off her bra. Weiss' eyes stopped on her breast as she felt a hint of jealousy surging inside her. She made a mental note to attack those first. Ruby ended with her panties, putting them on the ground and stood there, unsure about what to do. Weiss slid her hands in hers, still without saying a word, and started pulling her towards her own bed.

After gently pushing her girlfriend on the bed, Weiss climbed on top of her and started to give her a kiss, putting her tongue in her mouth as well. Ruby did the same thing and they both found out that they were inexperienced but were still happy nonetheless. Ruby let out a small moan as she felt Weiss hands pinched her nipples.

Weiss separated her mouth from Ruby, smiling, and saw the younger girl's pouting face. She definitely wanted to keep on kissing, which made Weiss smile even more. She went a bit lower and started to lick the small tips on top of her breasts. Ruby continued to moan as the Snow Angel gently bit on her nipples, unsure what she liked the most, the kiss or this.

After a few minutes, Ruby thought that it was a bit weird that Weiss kept all of her interest on her breast but finally understood. When the white-haired girl took a break, Ruby managed to say "Are you jealous?"

Weiss got up instantly and protested "N-no! Of course not!" But her blushing cheeks said otherwise as Ruby gave her a teasing smile, which mad Weiss blush even more.

' _Oh, you're so not going to get away with that'_ thought the white-haired girl as she lowered one of her hand between Ruby's tights without her noticing it. Ruby was still smiling at Weiss when she felt one of her finger starting to rub her clit. She moaned instantly, which made Weiss even more aroused. She continued to massage it before slowly entering her finger in Ruby's pussy.

The young brunette was already wet but even then, it was tight even for just one finger. She pulled it back and then back in, which made Ruby cover her mouth, scared that the neighbors might hear her. It became incredibly hard to maintain her voice when she felt a second finger entering her.

It didn't take long before Ruby was pushed over the edge. She let out a huge moan, even if she was covering her mouth. She squirted a little over Weiss' finger. The Ice Princess took her fingers out and brought them over her mouth, sucking on them "Hmmmm, that's not a bad taste." She blushed a bit thinking _'Since when did I became so perverted?'_

She looked down to Ruby and asked "So, did you like my gift?"

Ruby couldn't answer, being so out of breath but the answer was quite obvious. Weiss got down from Ruby's waist before lying beside her, letting her catch her breath. When Ruby finally opened her eyes, she saw Weiss, looking at her with a kind smile. "That was…something" said Ruby.

Weiss smiled a bit more before saying "I'm sorry, I lied a little bit. That was not my real gift. This is." She bend over in her end table and pulled a small present.

Ruby took it and opened it slowly. She saw inside, a small golden pendant that could be open. She opened it and saw a picture of her and Weiss, kissing on their couch. It didn't take long for her to realize that it was a picture that Yang managed to get while they didn't saw it coming. She remembered that they asked her to delete it but it seemed like she didn't do it in the end.

Ruby felt her emotions take over while she turned to Weiss. The white-haired girl said "I wasn't sure if you would like it but I did my best-"

Ruby interrupted her by pulling her in a kiss, trying to pour all of her feelings in this gesture. Upon separating after thirty seconds, remembering they had to breathe, she saw that she achieved her objective.

"-to make it as perfect as possible." Finished Weiss after breathing a little.

Ruby let out a small laugh before saying "Sometimes, I wonder who the dolt is"

"Of course that'd be you" answered Weiss with a smile after laughing a little.

They continued to lay beside each other before Ruby said "Weiss, I want to do something for you"

"What is it?" asked Weiss.

"Well, I was on the receiving end…so I'd like to try to give you some" shyly asked Ruby.

Weiss blushed but slowly opened her legs while looking away "I would lie if I said I didn't want to"

Ruby smiled and gave her girlfriend a quick kiss before looking down. She looked back up at Weiss and said "Seems like I don't need any preparations."

Weiss blushed even more but did not say anything, simply slightly nodding. Ruby found her utterly cute and lowered her head between Weiss tights. She gave a quick lick on the white-haired girl's clit before slowly bringing down her tongue while licking Weiss' slit. When arriving in front of her entrance, Ruby gently pushed her tongue in.

Weiss moaned loudly while putting one of her hand on top of Ruby's head, lightly holding her and biting her finger, trying to muffle the sound coming from her voice.

However, Weiss went completely silent when she heard and saw the door open and Blake and Yang enter. She had completely forgotten to lock the door.

"Seems like your gift had the exact effect you were expecting" said Blake to Yang.

"Yeah, I think it was the perfect even-" said Yang before turning around, looking at inside of their room. That's when she saw her younger sister, frozen in place, still with her tongue inside Weiss, which had a horrified look.

After a few seconds of silence, Weiss opened her mouth "Blake! You said you wouldn't come back before 10 o'clock!"

"Its 10:20" simply said Blake, looking away.

Time started moving again, Ruby and Weiss took cover under the sheets, hiding their completely naked bodies. Weis gave a scared look at Yang as the yellow-haired girl came slowly in their direction.

When she got next to the bed, she leaned close but without a hint of anger on her face and said "I don't mind if you have sex with my younger sister since you two are dating, but don't ever lecture me if you walk in on me and Blake."

Blake got closer as well and said "Look, in order to make sure no one walk on anyone else, let's just tell the others beforehand" she turned to Weiss "and respect the time we set, ok?"

The other three agreed and Blake and Yang left the room for a little while, to let the other two get dress.

* * *

 **Hello there everyone, Seiji here. So, I already have a general idea as to how I'd like to finish this story (don't worry, we're not even close to end yet) but I wouldn't mind making it even longer. So if you guys got any requests, leave it in the reviews and if I like the idea, I'll put it in the story (Please remember that I write only because I like the story, so no hard feelings if I end up not putting your ideas in).**

 **And if I decide to put ideas in, I'll send you a PM and maybe ask about any specifics.**

 **See you guys next chapter**


	25. Chapter 22 : Gift Rated T

Weiss took Ruby's hand and started walking up the stairs that led to the balcony. When they arrived, they both remember their first time up here. It was on the evening of the Welcome Ball, when they confessed to each other and started dating.

They both stayed silent as they looked at the scenery in front of them. The balcony was over the park, they could see the trees, fountains and all the flowers that made this park known as of the best date spot on the school.

"It really is beautiful" said Weiss.

Ruby turned to Weiss and said "Yes, really" not necessarily talking about the view. Weiss guessed it, which made her blush a little but made her really happy.

The Ice Princess turned to Ruby and took a deep breath "So, for your gift, at first, I couldn't think of anything. So much that I was starting to panic but Blake told me that was would make you the happiest was something that would say…me. So here, this from me" she gave a small box with a red wrapping to Ruby.

Ruby took it and opened it slowly. She saw inside, a small golden pendant that could be open. She opened it and saw a picture of her and Weiss, kissing on their couch. It didn't take long for her to realize that it was a picture that Yang managed to get while they didn't saw it coming. She remembered that they asked her to delete it but it seemed like she didn't do it in the end.

Ruby felt her emotions take over while she turned to Weiss. The white-haired girl said "I wasn't sure if you would like it but I did my best-"

Ruby interrupted her by pulling her in a kiss, trying to pour all of her feelings in this gesture. It was the perfect moment. They were at the spot where their relationship started, under a cloudless starry night, with some light from the park lighting the view.

Upon separating after thirty seconds, remembering they had to breathe, she saw that she achieved her objective.

"-to make it as perfect as possible." Finished Weiss after breathing a little.

Ruby let out a small laugh before saying "Sometimes, I wonder who the dolt is"

"Of course that'd be you" answered Weiss with a smile after laughing a little.

Ruby looked back at the picture and ask "Didn't you tell Yang to erase it?"

"I did but it seems she made a copy I didn't notice, but I'm happy she didn't listen to me, but just this once though." Answered Weiss.

Ruby laughed a little but agreed. She gave a quick kiss to Weiss before looking up at the stars.

"If I knew birthdays with friends were like this, I would have done it way sooner" said Ruby.

"Maybe, but this way, I got to participate in your very first 'Friend Birthday'" said back Weiss with a smile.

"It was worth the wait" answered Ruby while laying her head on Weiss' shoulder, both side by side. Weiss putted her head on top of Ruby's and they both stayed still, simply enjoying the moment.

 **Hello there everyone, Seiji here. So, I already have a general idea as to how I'd like to finish this story (don't worry, we're not even close to end yet) but I wouldn't mind making it even longer. So if you guys got any requests, leave it in the reviews and if I like the idea, I'll put it in the story (Please remember that I write only because I like the story, so no hard feelings if I end up not putting your ideas in).**

 **And if I decide to put ideas in, I'll send you a PM and maybe ask about any specifics.**

 **See you guys next chapter**


	26. Information about the reviews

**Hey there everyone, just a small info I want to give you.**

 **I've noticed and some of you have as well, sometimes, the reviews you post do not show up or at least take a lot time before appearing.**

 **But do not worry, I still receive by email a notification telling me a review had been posted and also what the review is.**

 **P.S: I did not write this in a Author's Note since I keep on forgetting it, sorry :)**


	27. Chapter 23 : Ren's gift

"Woooaaah!" Jaune and Nora were both voiceless before the pendant Ruby was showing them.

During lunch time, Nora had insisted to see what Weiss gave her girlfriend for her birthday. She opened it to show the picture inside and Nora said "Awww, so cuuute!"

"That gift is splendid" said Pyrrha after turning to Weiss.

"Thank you" Weiss nodded with a smile and then turned to Ruby, who was still talking with Jaune and Nora a few steps away "At first, I wasn't sure but now, I think it was the best choice I could have made"

"She sure look happy with it" mentioned the red-haired girl while watching Ruby. The young brunette had a smile so bright, it could rivaled her big sister's. She then took something from her bag and putted it on the table in front of her. Ren lifted his eyes and he noticed the art book he gave her the evening before. He got up and headed in Ruby's, Jaune's and Nora's direction.

When he arrived, Nora turned to him with a big smile but when he returned it, she blushed a little and turned her head, almost as to avert her eyes. Ruby gave her a curious look but didn't mentioned it. Instead, she turned to Ren and said with an apologetic face "I'm sorry, I didn't look at it that much yesterday"

"Don't worry about it" answered Ren "You received a lot of gifts and you wanted to spend the evening with your friends and Weiss"

Ruby nodded before turning back to the book in front of her. Also noticing her, Weiss, Blake and Yang got closer. It was an art book about them as well, even if it was Ruby's gift, they couldn't help getting curious. They sat next to the younger girl as she opened the book.

The first drawing was all four of them, Yang posing on a stage in front of Blake with a camera. In the background, you could see Weiss giving instructions with Ruby beside her, with some spray-paint can on her belt.

"Wow" said Ruby. The other three agreed. The quality of the drawing was so good, it was hard to believe it had been made by a student. They lifted their impressed eyes to Ren who answered back with a smile, meaning to thank them.

They got back to the book while Ruby turned the page. The next drawing was in a complete different environment. You could see Yang in an armor on a horse with a huge sword on her back. Beside her was Ruby, a scythe with a strange crossbow attached to it in her hand. A bit behind, there was Weiss, also on a horse in a pure white armor with Blake next to her, cladded in black looking like a bodyguard.

Ruby gave Ren a curious look. He answered to that "At first, I wanted to draw all of you in normal scene but then I thought that it would be boring to see more or less the same drawing, with only the poses that would have been different."

Ruby nodded and turned back to the drawing. Even if it was different, it was still amazingly well drawn and had a pretty nice feel to it. She turned the page to see the next one. This one was a bit more classic. It seemed to take place at Beacon University. Blake and Yang were on the right side of the drawing, wearing casual clothes. Blake noticed something, in this drawing, she wasn't wearing her bow but her cat ears were absent. Even if she did never tell them that she was a Faunus, it was still a bit weird to see her like that. Weiss was on their left, but a bit behind as well. The entire drawing seemed to take place at B.U except for the lower-left side. This part looked more like the countryside. Ruby was in that part with a tall man with curly yellow hair.

"Wait, that's my dad?" Ruby turned to Ren with a curious look.

"Yeah, I asked Yang to show me what he looked like" answered Ren.

Ruby turned back to the art book with a smile. Even if she really liked her new life, it felt good to see a drawing reminding her where she was from. This drawing and the photo album Yang gave her made her extremely happy.

They continued to look at the different drawings and paintings in the book. When they finished, Blake said "Wow, those were really good"

"Yes, they were simply beautiful" added Weiss.

"Thank you" answered Ren with a smile, happy about the effect of his gift.

"But how did you get this good?" asked Yang.

Before Ren could answer, Nora stepped in with a big smile and said loudly "He grew up with art by his side all his life, I mean, look at me"

They all laughed at what she said but when Ren putted his hand on her shoulder saying "Man, Nora…" she had a curious reaction. She blushed a lot, which was really unusual with her and then got up while stuttering "I-I-I gotta g-go!" And she bolted off.

They all watched her ran off, wondering what happened but then Yang said "Wait up, could it be?" She then turned to Ruby "Ruby, with me!"

"Aye sir!" answered her little sister while saluting and they both left the cafeteria.

* * *

 **Hey there, Seiji's here. So, Ren's drawings are all references to other fanfictions posted on this website. I won't tell you guys which one it is, if you wanna search a bit. If you got any of them, feel free to name them in the reviews, I'll name them in the next chapter.**

 **See you guys around**


	28. Chapter 24 : Revelations

**Hey there, Seiji's here.**

 **I'm sorry for the late update (again) I had a busy week (here I though summer break was supposed to be relaxing)**

 **So the fanfictions used a reference for the art book were:**

 **1** **st** **: Free Runner by Demeter Fenir**

 **2** **nd** **: Winds of War by Arieko**

 **3** **rd** **: Beecon University (Originally by LizInABlizzard) but passed on to SuperBirb**

* * *

Yang and Ruby left the cafeteria, seemingly after Nora, before the unsure eyes of their friends. Nora acted like a completely different person just now and Yang had a suspicion why. As she was leaving, she texted Blake to tell her what she thought. After sending it, she putted back her scroll in her pocket and with her sister, they both chased after the usually cheerful orange-haired girl.

Even if Nora left before them, Yang's trained legs and Ruby's natural speed was way superior to her own speed. It didn't take long for them to catch with her and Yang stopped her by holding her shoulder. Nora was stopped in her track but even after all that, she turned around and try to say casually "Hey, what's up guys?"

"Oh, I believe you know what's up" answered Yang with a sly smile that made Nora shiver a little.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" said Nora while crossing her arms.

"Well, why don't you explain us why you left in such a hurry after a certain handsome childhood friend of yours simply putted his hand on your shoulder" said the yellow-haired girl. Yang explained to Ruby while they were chasing Nora her theory and plan. She wanted them to corner her into spilling the beans.

Nora blushed a lot more which gave them the confirmation on their suspicion. Ruby continued the assault "I've heard about childhood friends falling in love with each other in movies and books, but it's exciting to see it in real life."

Nora's eyes opened wide. She couldn't believe that people would actually find out. She decided to resist "I-I got n-no idea what you're talking about"

Yang smiled "First of all, you stuttering means that you're hiding something. And secondly, look at me in the eyes and tell me you're not in love with Lie Ren."

Nora turned to Yang and opened her mouth but no words came out. She couldn't bring herself to say it. She felled on her knees and said instead with an unusually weak voice "Please don't tell him"

Ruby and Yang were happy that she was at least honest with herself but now, they wanted to help out their vulnerable friend in front of them. Ruby kneeled down while putting a hand on Nora's shoulder and said with a warm voice "Ever tried telling him?"

"Once but I panicked and I ended up telling him some crazy story about a video game" admitted Nora "I was too scared about him telling me no"

"What if he says yes?" asked Ruby while lifting Nora's chin.

Nora looked at Ruby in her eyes. She never thought about that and even now, she was scared to lose Ren forever if she tried tell him how she felt.

Behind Ruby, Yang took out her scroll and read an incoming text before answering something and said with a bright smile "Don't worry girl, we got you!"

* * *

Weiss and Blake looked at their girlfriends running out of the cafeteria after Nora, wondering what was happening. A few seconds later, Blake felt her scroll vibrate and looked at it.

-Yang: Yo, got a feeling that Nora loves Ren, try to find out if it's mutual please?

Blake smiled, it had been awhile since she believe that the two childhood friends were in love with each other but she never said anything. She answered:

-Blake: Sure, it's about time they got honest with each other

Blake showed the two message to Weiss silently, wanting her help. After reading them, the white-haired girl nodded with a smile and they both turned to Ren but before they could say anything, Ren asked "Blake, may I ask you something?"

"Sure" answered Blake. What they had to ask could surely wait a few minutes.

"I noticed that on one of the drawing I made, you seemed to be a bit…uncomfortable. If I made something that offended you, I apologize, I'll explain the situation to Ruby and try to remake it if it's okay with you." Ren looked at Blake with a serious look. He really did believe that he did something wrong.

The change in subject was so abrupt that Blake was completely taken aback. She didn't expect him to notice. She lowered her head and said lowly "It's not your fault, it's not something that you could have try to guess" She putted her hands on top of her bow, feeling her ears through it.

Ren looked at her, curious, and asked "If you don't mind, can you tell me what it is. I don't want my art to make you feel unhappy."

Blake didn't answer. She was feeling uneasy about telling him about her origins. Jaune and Pyrrha were next to them, silent but listening. Even if she had gotten used to be with people, she still didn't like to be the center of attention and especially for something like that. But just before she went back in some old habits and ran away, she fell Weiss' hand on her right shoulder. The young heiress gave her a warm smile and said "It's going to be okay"

Blake found herself smiling because of the support Weiss was showing her right now. She turned to Ren and took a deep breath. Telling those three would be a good way to start facing her fear. Velvet was not even trying to hide her bunny ears even if some people did tried to bully her because of it, before stopping in front of a seven foot tall Yatsuhashi Daichi.

Blake gathered her courage before slowly undoing her bow, showing her cat ears on top of her head. Ren looked at them and said "Oh, I see now, I'll ask Ruby if I could get the book back to add your ears to every drawing."

"They are pretty cute" said Jaune while getting a closer look.

"Indeed, they look lovely" added Pyrrha.

Blake was speechless but then thought _'Should have known, Ruby, Weiss and Yang acted exactly the same way'._ She laughed a little before promising herself to not hide them anymore. She was starting to wonder why she hided them in the first place.

She looked at Weiss "Thank you" who simply smiled before remembering what they wanted to ask Ren.

Weiss turned to black-haired guy in front of them that was busy texting Ruby on his scroll and asked him "How do you feel about Nora?"

Ren looked up from his scroll and said "I like her, she is my friend after all"

"Is it really just 'liking her' though?" asked Blake.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when peoples looks at you two, they may think that there may be a bit more than friendship in your relation" added Weiss "Something like love"

Ren thought for a while before answering "Love like you and Ruby is a feeling that I'm unfamiliar with since I've never felt it before"

Weiss' mood got down, she didn't expect this answer at all but Blake switched the question a little 'Well then, how would you feel if Nora left and never come back?"

"I highly doubt that would happened" answered Ren while tilting his head, wondering why they were asking him all those questions.

Blake sighed "Hypothetically speaking Ren."

"Well, I guess I would be sad and I would miss her" answered Ren.

"Can you imagine your life without her?" asked Weiss.

"I…don't want to" said Ren after thinking about it.

"Sounds like love to me" said Jaune for the first time in a while.

"Really?" Ren turned to the blonde boy.

"It sure do sounds like that" added Pyrrha.

"But I'm curious as to how long have you been in love with her" asked Blake.

"Well, since I do not recall my feelings for her ever changing, I guess I would say, since I met her" Ren lowered his head before saying lowly "I'm in love with Nora, the more I think about it, the more it feels true."

"You should go tell her" said Weiss.

Ren agreed before getting up and started to head out but after only two steps, he turned around and said "But what if she doesn't love me?"

"Don't worry, everything's going to be fine" said Blake with a reassuring smile.

Ren nodded before heading out. Weiss looked at him leaving and said "They'll make a good couple, even if they don't look like they'd match up well."

Blake laughed a little before taking on a serious look. She looked at Weiss and said "Weiss, there's something I need to tell you"

Weiss turned to black-haired Faunus and asked "Yes, what is it?"

"It's about your proposal about leading the Schnee Dust Company together" started Blake "Even if I don't have the qualifications or the knowledge needed to lead such a huge company, I would like to help you achieve your goal."

Weiss found herself smiling at the news "Thank you, it means more than you could think. And if you are interested, you could switch to my course and learn what you need, but only if you'd like of course."

"Wait, I can switch course?" Blake never heard of that possibility.

"Yes, it's not very common but there are some tests you can take. I searched for the information before enrolling in case I didn't like Entrepreneurship and if you pass, you can switch. If you're interested, I can help you study to pass those tests." Answered the white-haired girl.

"I'd like that" said Blake with a smile.

They continued chatting and Blake sent a text to Yang telling her about what happened with Ren but not with Weiss, she would tell her in person.

* * *

"Nora!" said Ren with an unusually loud voice. He arrived behind Ruby and Yang before noticing that Nora was on the ground. She was still anxious about her friends finding out about her feelings for her childhood friend. When she heard him, her eyes opened wide as she got up quickly and tried to say nonchalantly "Hey Ren, what's up?"

"Nora, I love you" said Ren.

Nora's brain stopped for a second. Ruby and Yang were surprised. "Well that was blunt" said Yang.

"I'm sorry, I know I should have word it differently but I've become aware of this feeling only moments ago and I'm still not sure how to live with it" apologized Ren.

Nora came back to her sense while shaking her head and said "…I'll forgive you if you kiss me"

Ren smiled and got closer. Nora closed her eyes as she leaned towards him until their lips met. Years and years of love and affection were poured inside this little gesture. Time seemed to stop for them but they had to separate after a while. Ren looked at Nora and asked "So, we're together now?"

Nora smiled while burying her face in his chest "Together-together"

They stayed like that while Ruby and Yang headed back to the cafeteria. On their way, Ruby said "It was about time"

"Yeah" agreed her sister "Oh, by the way, my cute kitty girl said that she would stop hiding her ears in her bow."

"That's good to hear" said Ruby before asking "Is she really okay with you calling her 'cute kitty girl'?"

"I'm sure it should be okay every…meow and then!" said Yang with a big smile, hoping Ruby would laugh with her. Instead, she earned a sigh from her sister while she putted her hands on Yang's shoulder before saying "Everything's gonna be alright sis, don't worry about, you're gonna be okay."

"What's that supposed to mean?" said Yang.

Ruby didn't answer and instead started to run away in the cafeteria's direction. Yang ran after her, swearing that she would get the answer she wanted but she ended failing when she arrive next to her friend a minute after Ruby. Even with all her training, Ruby was still way faster than her.

Noticing that Ruby sat next to Weiss, trying to wear the most angelic face she could, she went herself next to her own girlfriend. They talked for a while before Ruby turned to Weiss and asked "Wanna go on a date with me this Saturday?"

"Sure that sounds great" agreed Weiss with a smile.

Yang turned to Blake and said "Well, do you want to go on a date this Saturday as well?"

"Of course, it's been to long" agreed Blake.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure that this will be the most…meow-nificent date you'll ever go on" said Yang, sure that this time, at least someone would laugh.

Blake putted her hand on her shoulder and said "Everything's going to be okay"

Yang got up and exclaimed "What's with you guys that keeps on saying that!"

Yang's outburst was met with everyone's laughter. They continued talking and laughing during the end of the dinner until the bell rang, signaling they had to go back to class except for Yang who went in the gym's direction.


	29. Update

**Hey there everyone, Seiji's here.**

 **I would like to apologize about not posting any chapter without any kind of update. I thought that Summer vacation would give me more time to write but in fact, it was quite the opposite. You see, I've been down with anxiety for almost three years and now that I'm going to school, I've been under more stress than ever. So I felt a huge lack of motivation in the last month, I only wanted to relax but even then, some things made me feel even more anxious (meeting new peoples, starting a small job).**

 **But even now, I still enjoy Beacon High School and I would really like to write until Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang finish High School at least. So I'll try to keep up with the story but I'll need to take care of myself so I don't breakdown (which almost happened three time in the last month)**

 **Thank you for your understanding and simply reading my story, you guys are awesome and I love you all.**


	30. Chapter 25 : WhiteRose Date

**Hey there, Seiji's here**

 **I'm sorry for the year and a half pause. I should have told you guys about that. I had exams for my degree, I got a job and those two things kept me too busy to find some real moment to write and after all that time without touching this story, I lost a lot of my motivation to write. But now that I got a new shift at work that allows me to focus on Beacon High School, I'm gonna try to get back in gear. I cannot make a promise but I'm gonna try to go with one chapter per week but I won't guarantee it though so please bear with my lazy ass.**

 **Also, I know it is late but I would like to thanks you all for your support in the comments for the small update I gave you last time, it meant a lot to me. I read some back comments from way back then and it warmed my heart. It's also one of the reason why I decided to come back to this fanfic.**

 **Also, I'd like to make a little shout out to Jester of chaos. The next few chapters are going to be inspired by your suggestion, thanks a lot**

 **Important note for the story: I chose to stop doing Rated T version of this story. It's becoming hard to keep it up without doing any kind of reference to what happened to the girls since they are actually two versions of the story. I will keep the ones that are already uploaded on the site but from now on, every chapter will be considered a continuation of the Rated M version.**

Saturday morning, Ruby woke up first, excited about her date with Weiss. It has been a long time since their last one. She headed to the kitchen to start making breakfast for everyone, thinking about where to take Weiss. After a few minutes, she stopped everything before saying "I know where I'm taking her!"

"And where might that be?" said a voice behind Ruby.

The younger girl turned around and saw Weiss in her pyjamas. She had just woken up and was smiling, looking at her girlfriend who was looking really excited about their date. Ruby came closer and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before saying while winking at her "You'll find out later today"

Weiss raised an eyebrows but didn't ask anything, she didn't want to spoil the surprise Ruby was preparing for her. She sat down at the table while Ruby brought their plates, filled with eggs bacon and French toast. They started eating before noticing their other two roommates coming in and siting down too.

"Your plates are on the counter over there" pointed Ruby.

"Thanks sis" answered Yang after a big yawn. She and Blake went and took their plate. When they sat down, Blake asked "So, where are two going today?"

"I don't know" said Weiss "She said it was a surprise"

"Yup" answered Ruby "Oh, and by the way, I'll be the one preparing your bag. Promise me you won't look inside, it would spoil you"

Weiss agreed and turned to the other couple in front of her before asking "What about you two?"

"No idea, we'll figure something out" shrugged Yang.

"I heard about a few activity in town happening today that might be worth looking at" said Blake to Yang.

"As long as there's food and you, I'm okay with anything" answered the blonde.

"I'm after the food?" Blake lifted an eyebrow and faked a slightly angry face.

"As long as there's you and food, I'm okay with anything" answered back Yang, completely oblivious that Blake was even making an angry face.

The rest of the breakfast went cheerfully as they all finished eating before readying for the day. After packing their bags, both couples went on their way, Ruby and Weiss took the bus in the direction of the downtown while Blake and Yang went towards the sea.

Upon arriving, Ruby and Weiss got out and the white-haired girl turned to her girlfriend to ask "So, where to now?"

"First, let me just do this" answered cheerfully Ruby as she got behind Weiss. She putted her hands on her eyes and turned her around. Ruby took her girlfriend and they walked for a few minutes. Even though Weiss was a bit nervous about walking in the street with her eyes covered, Ruby made sure nothing happened. Just before Weiss was about to ask how far they were from their destination, Ruby made them come to a stop and took off her hands.

Weiss was blinded for a few seconds because of the sun. After blinking a few time, she got used to light and then she saw where her girlfriend brought her. Just in front of her was a huge building made out of red bricks. The ceiling was flat and had a big sign saying "Vale Water Park".

Weiss turned to Ruby with a suspicious look.

"I take it the reason why you wanted to prepare my bag was because you didn't want me to know we were coming here, right?" asked the white-haired girl.

"Yup" answered back with a big smile Ruby.

"And also because you didn't want me to find out you wanted to see me in a swimsuit, right?" continued Weiss.

Ruby was not able to answer back, too busy trying not too blush. Which she failed miserably.

Weiss sighed "Seems like I was right." She turned around before adding "Well, you're lucky I want to see you in one too"

Weiss entered the building, telling herself that love really changed her, not that she minded at all but she never thought that she would say something like that so openly. Ruby stayed behind, even redder that before. But even then, she couldn't help smiling while thinking "She wants to see me in a swimsuit." She came back to her senses after a few seconds and went into the water park, heading towards the girls changing room.

When she entered it, she saw Weiss inside wearing only her underwear and that's when it hit her. They will have to get naked to change into their swimsuit. Even though they already saw each other naked and more, she was still shy about it and she couldn't help getting a little excited too.

Weiss took of her underwear and leaned forward to search in her bag for her swimsuit. Ruby was frozen behind her. Luckily for her, they were the only two in the changing room. The red-haired girl was staring at her girlfriend's body in awe. The almost pure white skin, the silky hair falling on her back, the small but cute butt cheeks. Weiss leaned a bit more to pick up the swimsuit that she found at the complete bottom of the bag and Ruby was able to see the small shade of pink coming from between her legs but before she could look closer, Weiss stood up with her swimwear and started to put it on.

Ruby thought "I'm not so sure if I'm going to last the day if it continues like that." She even thought about sending a message to Blake and Yang, asking if they could have the room when they would get back later. She shook her head and slap her cheeks thinking that Weiss would probably not want it like that.

The sound of Ruby slapping herself made Weiss noticed that her girlfriend was there standing behind her. She turned to face and saw Ruby, frozen in place. She had the time to put the bottom of her bikini but was still completely topless. Not realizing what was going on in her girlfriend's head, she got closer and asked while tilting her head to the side "What's wrong? Don't you want to the pool?"

Ruby stuttered back "G-go on a-ahead, I'll c-catch up with you" She didn't want to undress in front of her because she was afraid that Weiss would notice what was going on as soon as she would take her panties off.

"Nonsense, you and I are on a date and we will spend all day together. So come on, undress and let's go." said Weiss with a smile.

Without any kind of good argument to answer back, Ruby complied and started to undress, when she was down to her underwear, Weiss noticed right away since she was able to the stain on Ruby's red panties.

The red one didn't saw that Weiss noticed it and continued undressing. When she was completely naked, she turned around to get her own swimsuit but before she could pick up her hag, she felt Weiss' hand on her inner thigh and she let out a small cry since she was still sensitive.

Before she could say anything, Weiss pull her closer and wiped some of wetness with finger, climbing up until she grazed Ruby's most important place. She then took her finger and brought it to her mouth in front of a really surprised Ruby. She licked her finger clean before looking Ruby in her eyes. She then took her scroll from her bag and called someone. After a few clicks, she pitted her scroll to her ear. Ruby could see on the other side of the device that she was calling Blake. She was wondering why she was contacting her at moment like that.

When Blake picked up, Weiss said without waiting "If you guys need money to get a room at an hotel, I'll pay. I want the room for me and Ruby tonight."

Ruby was blushing when she heard Weiss. She was unsure how to deal with a Weiss that seems to be even more eager than her. She was far from being unhappy about it though.

She heard Blake laugh a little before saying something and then hanging up. Weiss got closer to Ruby and then said "I hope you don't have anything planned tonight because you're mine."

Before Ruby could say that she was indeed free, Weiss added "I'll let you get ready, come join me soon ok?" Ruby nodded and Weiss left.

She went in the small corridor between the changing room and the water park and she leaned herself on the wall. She looked at the finger, still glistering because of her saliva. She sight and whispered "What have I become?" She thought about it and then said "Well I don't mind it and I'm curious to see where it goes." She smiled and then headed toward the water park in order to wait for her very confused girlfriend.


	31. Chapter 26 : Bumblebee Date

Beacon High School wasn't really far from the sea so it allowed Blake and Yang to take minimal time to reach their destination. As they got closer to it, they saw some lights and a small crowd on a pier. There seems to have a festival. There were stalls selling foods, organizing mini-games and at the end of it, some people that looked like they were from the staff were readying something.

"Well" said Yang "A festival with food, games and a very cute cat girlfriend, don't see how this day could go wrong."

Blake smiled. Normally, she wouldn't like to be single out as a Faunus but when it was brought like that, she couldn't help loving it. She got closer to Yang and leaned her head on her shoulder. She felt Yang's hand grabbing her waist and closed her eyes.

The stood like for a few minutes before pulling away. They started to head toward the festival before Blake felt her scroll vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out and saw the picture of Weiss with her name over it. She answered, wondering why she would call her when she was on a date with Ruby.

They spoke a little and the Blake putted down her phone. Yang looked at her, curious. Before she could ask anything, Blake said "Hope you like a hotel room."

Yang looked puzzled before asking a simple question "Why?"

"Weiss wants the room for her and Ruby tonight, she's paying our room." answered Blake with a smile. She then realized that she basically said to Yang that her little sister that she was going to have sex later. She was wondering how Yang reacted but she saw her wearing a smile.

"Well it seems that our little Ice Queen has a side to her that no one would have notice just by looking at her" she laughed before turning to Blake. She got closer, putted her hands on her waist and then pulled her closer before giving her a passionate kiss. After what seems an eternity to Blake, not that she minded, Yang pulled her lips away before getting really close to the Faunus girl's ear and whispered "I hope you are ready for tonight."

Blake blushed, not used to being told things like that, especially outside even though there weren't anyone near them. But she knew that even though Yang was very forward when it came to expressing her love for either her girlfriend or her family, she was weak when people where forward toward her.

While Yang was still close to her ear, Blake slid her hands down in her pants and panties and grabbed her butt cheeks. Yang's eyes went wide but she was too surprised to let out a sound. She slowly turned to Blake and she saw the black-haired girl give her an innocent smile while she felt her hands getting closer and closer to her backdoor. Yang had no experience at all with that even though she was a bit scared, she wasn't able to deny the pleasure and curiosity that was growing inside of her. She closed her eyes when she felt Blake's hands really close and was expecting the feeling that her back opening would give her. But just as Blake was about to touch it, she took her hands out and then back away from Yang.

Yang opened her eyes, aroused, with a disappointed look on her face. She then smiled, thinking how she would get her back and then thought about something. She thought about grabbing Blake and then dragging her to an hotel right now and asked Weiss for the money, but before she could do any of that, Blake left in direction of the pier and said with a smile "Let's go, we wouldn't want to miss the event right?"

Yang saw her leave with only one though in her head " _Don't worry, you'll get what's coming!_ " She hurried to Blake's side. Even though she really wanted to bring to an hotel and get down on her, she decided to wait. It is true that it was a date and she did want to enjoy it. Besides, the wait would make it even more worthy.

* * *

 **A smaller chapter (less than half, sorry) than the WhiteRose side but I want both date to go more or less at a similar pace. I will try to make a bigger chapter for the next part of the Bumblebee date.**

 **You could also notice that I chose to establish different sexual interests. That's because I don't want all of them girls to be simple vanilla girls. I want them to be different and you will see that by the end of both those date, they will have different sexual identities.**

 **Also, thank you to all of you that came back even after a such a long break, I saw the views go way up compared to the other days. I'm really sorry for being away for such a long time.**

 **See you guys soon :)**


End file.
